Энтер и Эскейп: Данные последней надежды
by Shaman-aka-King
Summary: Энтер распался на данные, тем самым завершив цикл своей жизни... вы и правда верите, что все могло так кончится! 14 лет прошло с момента грандиозной битвы с Мессией, которая задела не только Бастеров, но и другие силы в Токио... А дочь Энтера и Эскейп, Делит, тем временем пытается стать Нео-Бастером, дабы защитить этот мир от посягательств злодеев. Получится ли это у нее?..
1. Chapter 1

- Вот так... и так... и так!

Длинноволосая четырнадцатилетняя девушка по имени Делит продолжала кричать, вот уже битый час тренируясь попадать в мишень, стреляя из бластера в самых различных положениях. Должно быть, создатель этого тренажера дико хотел отомстить кому-то из учеников, придумав настолько случайные перемещения этих темно-красных мишеней. Однако Делит это нравилось. Все-таки никто не говорил, что стать Нео-Бастером должно быть плевым делом, правда?

Позади скрипнула и закрылась от сквозняка дверь.

- Делит, может, хватит на сегодня? - как и ожидалось, это была Кей Усами, вот уже несколько минут наблюдавшая за тренировкой юной мадемуазель. Стоит отметить, что Кей мало изменилась за эти годы, разве что седых волос стало чуть больше (и как может быть иначе, когда все твои ученики такие гиперактивные и резкие, как эта девчонка по имени Делит, любящая выкладываться на полную, снисходительно улыбаясь, когда ее сверстники не могли справиться с каким-либо из тренировочных заданий).

Отложив бластер и распустив волосы, до этого бережно собранные в пучок, дочь прекрасного аватара подошла к тренеру.

- Тетя Кей, - мило улыбнулась Делит, - почему вы так обо мне заботитесь? Вы же знаете, как мне нравится здесь заниматься. Ничего со мной не случится.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Усами притянула девушку к себе и тесно обняла.

- Просто... ты напоминаешь мне мою дочку, Ёко. Она была... точно такой же, - смахнув появившуюся в левом глазу слезинку, прошептала она. - Эх, даже подумать страшно, что с нами было бы, если бы Э...

Кей Усами осеклась. За прошедшие 13 лет никто не рассказывал юной дочери Эскейп о том, кем был ее отец и что он сделал ради этого мира. Так решили Джин, Эскейп и Кей на общем собрании сразу после того, как оказались в этом мире. Дали обет вечного молчания о безумном и пафосном аватаре, дабы не подвергать Делит, бывшую еще совсем малюткой, ненужной опасности. Слабо верилось, что Мессия был единственной угрозой в этом мире, которая могла бы знать об Энтере и его силах.

Одна лишь чертовски хорошая аватар на протяжении всего детства девушки рассказывала ей на ночь истории о храбром герое, спасшем этот мир от разрушения и смерти. Но она никогда не упоминала его имени, опасаясь, что это может случайно активировать какие-либо из рецессивных генов Делит. Не стоило забывать, что она была невозможным ребенком, плодом любви двух аватаров, собраний данных, которые по натуре своей не могли иметь детей. И, как Эскейп уже однажды убедилась, ошибки в данных могут быть воистину фатальными... Потому... решено было позволить всему идти своим чередом и растить дочь Энтера, как обычного ребенка, которая, впрочем, очень рано начала проявлять склонность к изнуряющему себя труду и физическим упражнениям, мечтая стать одним из Нео-Бастеров, новейшей команды рейнджеров, которых тренировали в подготовительном центре управления энергией, заново отстроенном одним очень гениальным инженером в память о своем не менее гениальном друге-командующем.

- Э? Что еще за Э? - Делит подняла голову и удивленно взглянула на тётю Кей. - Кто это?

Лицо Усами-старшей отразило очень богатый спектр эмоций, которые испытывала глава подготовительного центра из-за своей оплошности и сентиментального неумения держать язык за зубами.

- Ну... э...

- Э... кстраординарный инженер, Джин Масато, к вашим услугам! - Кей еще никогда не была так рада внезапному появлению своего любимого мужа, который обычно не покидал своего кабинета, дни и ночи проводя за своим рабочим столом, проектируя всё новую и новую технику. Подойдя к своей жене, Бит Бастер обнял ее и чмокнул в щеку.

- Секретничаете, дамы? А мне можно присоединиться?

Неожиданно погрустневшая Делит вырвалась из объятий тренера и вихрем убежала в сторону раздевалки.

- Что это с ней? Вся в свою мать... - удивленно проговорил гениальный инженер.

- Я чуть не рассказала девочке о нем. - прижавшись к плечу мужа, прошептала Усами. - Знаешь, в последнее время становится невыносимо тяжко скрывать от нее правду...

Джин обнял свою любимую, мигом став серьезным и задумавшись о чем-то. Кажется, секрет, успешно хранимый все эти 13 лет, вот-вот грозил раскрыться. 13 лет... какое же это несчастливое число... для юной дочери Эскейп и для всего мира. Похоже, что старый, что новый Мессия привыкли даже в рассказах возвращаться аккурат в этот срок...

_«Он пропал 13 лет назад... Он спас нас... всех нас... Мы обязаны ему жизнью... Но сможет ли девочка принять правду?..»_

Что есть смерть для аватара? Долгое увядание во время распада каждой части твоего тела на биты, а каждого бита — на составляющие его нули и единицы? Или же мгновенная тьма, беспощадно и коварно окутывающая тебя и не выпускающая из своих объятий? Взгляд в сторону — всё та же тьма, шаг, который тебе кажется таковым, - кромешная тьма. Или же смерти для аватара не существует и это лишь гибернация, своеобразный анабиоз до момента нового возрождения? Наверное, дать ответ на этот вопрос никогда не представится возможным, ведь аватаров в нашем мире существует лишь трое и ни один из них не собирается умирать. Хотя судьба порой бывает очень жестока к своим адептам и смерть может прийти к тебе в самый неожиданный момент.

Но наш случай был не таков. Аватар Энтер, по доброй воле познавший природу мрака, зла и безумия и отказавшийся от служения оной безграничной силе, сделал невозможное для него : последовательно уничтожил все те нити, что связывали его с данным миром и давали ему возможность возродиться. Обратив в ничто бэкап Мессии, аватар потерял, наконец, и свою метароид-броню. Это означало, что и четвертая карта отправилась в ад вслед за остальными.

Что интересно, боли Энтер совсем не ощущал. Это было странное, притягивающее ощущение свободы и легкости, должное быть свойственным, наверное, лишь ничтожным человеческим существам, одним из которых ему уже никогда не стать.

Приоткрыв глаза перед уничтожением последней карты Мессии — тринадцатой, аватар увидел, как к нему рванулась дочь его высочества, с его собственной дочерью на руках. Но ему не было дано шанса прикоснуться к своей возлюбленной — с треском разрушившийся последний бэкап безумного компьютерного вируса поставил точку в существовании данного мира. И открыл новую страницу в истории нового мира, однако аватару не суждено было об этом узнать. Все вокруг залил столь яркий свет, что Энтеру невольно пришлось закрыть глаза.

Надо сказать, аватар иногда представлял свою смерть, но всегда считал ее каким-то цельным действом, после которого нет ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Происходившее же с ним в данный момент в корне опровергало всю его логику. Если бы у Энтера могла быть душа и он уверовал в ее существование, то, возможно, то, что сейчас происходило с его сознанием, не казалось бы ему странным. Хотя... может ли показаться **не странным **то, что твое сознание словно распалось на несколько отдельных частей, текущих по какому-то странному потоку. Словно ты сам во время плавания потерял способность управлять частями своего тела, но они продолжают плыть по течению за тебя.

Сколько времени это продолжалось, аватар сказать не мог. И... честно говоря, время в данной реальности, если это была какая-то параллельная реальность, а не бред умирающего аватара, было понятием очень относительным. Начавший отсчитывать секунды Энтер вскоре сбился со счета и просто позволял странному потоку информации ли, данных ли, времени ли, течь и увлекать его сознание за собой по течению. И вот, в один прекрасный момент течение прекратилось. Сознание Энтера отключилось, как отключается персональный компьютер после окончания работы.

А затем аватар ощутил странный толчок в грудь, открыл глаза и увидел перед собой бескрайний простор, голубое небо и цветущую поляну, которую можно было увидеть, если хватило бы сил оторваться от созерцания неба и опустить взгляд вниз. Опускать, кстати, пришлось бы взгляд только из одного глаза, скажем так. Второй глаз, правый, был прикрыт невесть откуда взявшейся прядью волос. Но Энтера волновало нечто другое — справа от него кто-то находился. И стоило быть готовым к тому, что намерения находящегося рядом с ним человека будут не совсем дружелюбными.

- Да! Вы! Издеваетесь! Что ли?! - услышал аватар голос справа, от тона и высоты которого хотелось просто взять и заржать. Нет, не рассмеяться, не безумно рассмеяться, не захохотать, а именно заржать. Повернув голову вправо, бывший адепт Мессии увидел необычайно зрелище — в двух-трех шагах от него находился полностью голый подросток с обезумевшим от удивления лицом и неустанными криками, направленными, видимо, прямо в небо над ним. Но его флюиды, нельзя не заметить, были очень похожи на стиль одного из знакомых Энтеру людей... или полулюдей, этому существу нельзя было дать точного определения. Но чтобы он был... подростком, которому на вид было 15-16 лет? Нет, Вселенная не могла так над ним надругаться...

- Ками-сама?! За что?! Мессия, верни мне мое тело!

_«Хотя, судя по поведению, это и есть он... Так, главное — сдержаться. Сдержаться...»_

Но, как известно, у пафосных безумцев обычно не бывает большой выдержки, в особенности после того, как они оказались черт знает где, черт знает каким образом и черт знает почему вообще живы. Потому не удержался и наш аватар.

- Милорд?

Удивленный до боли знакомым голосом подросток повернулся и увидел высокого человека в плаще, держащего руку у своего рта и, видимо, сдерживающего смех. Однако со стороны могло подуматься, что француз вновь засматривается на свои ногти, что он частенько делал прежде...

- Энтер? Но... как... что... ты... мы с тобой... да что вообще твориться? - пытаясь грамотно сформулировать свой вопрос, проговорил лорд Эксальгар. - Эй, повернись сейчас же и ответь на мой вопрос!

Средоточие пафоса и безумства или же, не заморачиваясь с титулами, аватар Энтер — творение безумного компьютерного вируса -, продолжал стоять и пытаться понять, где он находится.

_«Где я? Что... это за место? Почему я... не умер?»_

То, что произошло с аватаром, не поддавалось никакой внутренней его логике. Его резервная копия, которую он успел сделать и поместить в лорда Эксальгара, его козырная — тринадцатая — карта Мессии, была уничтожена вместе с остальными. Он знал это. В конец концов, именно он сам и уничтожил все эти карты, дабы спасти свою жену и дочь от овладевшего им безумия. Все же поглощать в себя компьютерный вирус было довольно-таки неразумным решением, в особенности учитывая общую эгоистичность Энтера. Но... вернемся же к тем внутренним прениям, что сейчас так напрягали нашего героя. Как... как он мог выжить, будучи не имея резервных копий и будучи видя, как части его собственного тела распадались на мельчайшие биты, прежде чем все вокруг, как и близких ему людей, залил странный, яркий, непонятного происхождения, свет.

_«Как? И... зачем? Где моя семья? Все ли в порядке с ними?..»_

Мысли так спешно роились в голове у безумного аватара, что, казалось, могли вырваться наружу, как стая бешеных пчел из открытого улья. А мальчишка, который продолжал выкрикивать его имя, видимо, очень хотел познакомиться с этими пчелами.

Повернувшись к своему союзнику, Энтер внимательно посмотрел на него и прошептал :

- Я не знаю, Экс... впервые за всю свою жизнь я... я не знаю...

Уже вполне привыкший к своему новому телу и его интригующей наготе Эксальгар подошел к аватару, который, моргнув и ослепив лорда сиянием своего красного метароидного глаза, материализовал на нем одежду.

- Неплохо, французик. Благодарю. Или как ты говоришь, merci. Всё-таки это тело намного лучше того, старого. Намного лучше. Здесь хотя бы нет этих дурацких шипов, - скривившись, словно от сильной зубной боли, подросток провел по своей спине, которая в его предыдущем теле была покрыта шипами, кои предавали ему непередаваемое сходство с дикобразом.

А Энтер тем временем отвернулся и продолжал смотреть куда-то вдаль, там, где виднелась железнодорожная насыпь и — неожиданно — вывеска, приглашавшая покупателей купить пончики.

- Mon ami, вы не хотите перекусить? - неожиданно задал вопрос отец Делит. - Кажется, я вижу хорошую закусочную...

Эксальгар удивленно посмотрел на аватара, ранее не замеченного за такими людскими слабостями, как потребность в пище.

_«Продолжают странно себя вести... все время говорят о ком-то, так хоть бы сказали, кто это! Молодец, дядя Масато, в очередной раз выкрутился! Клоун! К чему вся эта загадочность?! Взрослые... какие же они странные!»_

Почти переходя на бег, Делит-тян шла по переулку, который был кратчайшим путем от подготовительного центра до ее дома. Домой, конечно, тоже не особо хотелось, но там хотя бы была мама, которая еще никогда за всю сознательную жизнь дочери не напускала на себя излишнего пафоса и не вела себя так странно, как дядя Джин и тетя Кей в последнее время. Спеша домой, девушка не замечала, что за ней кто-то следит...

Кто такие Фантомы, если разобраться? Всего лишь отголоски чего-то прошедшего, отголоски страха и отчаяния человека, Врат, благодаря которым стало возможно их появление на свет и новая жизнь. Ни для кого не секрет, что своих фантомов мы порождаем сами, будь то неосознанно, во время массового ритуала или же осознанно впадая в отчаяние при виде, например, красивой девушки, которая уходит от тебя и смотрит на тебя, как на какой-то отброс. Разными бывают люди... столь же разными бывают и Фантомы.

- Hello, Миса-тян! - как всегда, с улыбкой и прыжками 5-летнего ребенка, позади Медузы, наблюдающей со своего обычного местоположения — крыши многоэтажного дома - за потоком людей, пытаясь углядеть там Врата, появился Сора. Стоит заметить, что даже после скоропостижной гибели Мудреца и становления всех оставшихся в живых Фантомов фактически «вольными птицами», Миса продолжала относиться к бывшему маньяку-парикмахеру с некой долей настороженности и недоверия.

- Чего тебе, Гремлин? - холодно спросила девушка, даже не удосужившись повернуться к своему собеседнику, словно давая ему понять, какое место он занимал, занимает и будет занимать в их неформальной иерархии отношений, несмотря на всё произошедшее.

Склонив голову набок, маньяк обошел Медузу вокруг, мимолетно залюбовавшись ее длинными черными волосами, к которым, как известно, он питал особую слабость.

- Миса-тян, что-то ты сегодня неприветливая, - все с той же слащавой детской улыбкой произнес Гремлин. - О чем грустишь, моя любимица?

Хмыкнув, Медуза посмотрела на Сору.

- Подумай сам. Мы уже несколько лет скитаемся по этому городу, будучи не умея ничего. Развлекаемся тем, что отправляем людей в пучины отчаяния, но Фантомы, которых они порождают, настолько слабы, что мы сами же с ними и расправляемся. Опять же, со скуки. Тебе не кажется, что пора что-то менять?

Картинно посерьезнев, Гремлин снял шляпу — неизменный атрибут своего гардероба! - и, сев рядом с Мисой, сказал :

- Ну, ты же знаешь, у меня, к примеру, мечта есть... Может, когда-нибудь я...

- Ты не сможешь стать человеком, Гремлин! Пойми уже это! Ты — Фантом, твое человеческое тело - лишь оболочка для того чудовища, которым ты являешься! - сорвалась девушка, перебив размечтавшегося Фантома. - Неужели тебе так сложно это понять?! Философского камня больше нет, а если бы и был, то вряд ли мы сейчас с тобой были живы! Ты помнишь, что хотел с нами сделать Мудрец, так зачем ты напоминаешь мне об этом каждый раз?!

Мгновенно оказавшийся на ногах Сора прижал плачущую Мису к себе. Что не говори, а человеком он уже стал. Хотя бы в плане того, что умел чувствовать и понимать других... но этого, конечно, было мало. Ни разу за прошедшие года парикмахер не отступился от своей мечты, и не собирался отступать теперь, когда ему было, ради кого становиться человеческим существом и кого превращать в оное.

Однако что-то в сей момент отвлекло внимание Фантома от любимой девушки. Проходившая прямо у дома, на крыше которого они стояли, длинноволосая девушка-подросток кого-то отдаленно ему напомнила...

- Это Врата, - проследив направление его взгляда, произнесла успокоившаяся Медуза, поспешившая покинуть его объятия. - Отправишься на охоту?

Гремлин коротко кивнул и тут же исчез, как всегда молниеносно и неуловимо перемещаясь по углам переулка, выгадывая подходящий момент для нападения на жертву.

_«Повеселимся...»_


	2. Chapter 2

_«О боже, ну почему, когда так хочется домой, время так тянется, а ноги не могут идти быстрее? Или это из-за усталости?.. Да уж, что-то я не знаю...»_

Преодолев злополучный для нее (хоть юная дочь Энтера и Эскейп пока еще этого и не знала), переулок, Делит решила остановиться и перевести дух. Странно, вроде раньше за ней не наблюдалось такой слабости и усталости. Такое чувство, словно ее организм сам начал протестовать ее изнуряющим тренировкам, отмалчиваясь все эти неполные четырнадцать лет. Странно...

- Hello! - неожиданно прозвучал чей-то голос позади.

Девушка обернулась и увидела... никого. Да, вся улица за ней была пуста, даже стоит сказать, пугающе пуста, словно что-то заставило всех жителей близлежащих домов покинуть ее, заперевшись в своих домах или уйдя по своим делам подальше отсюда. Откуда-то повеяло холодом.

_«Показалось, наверное... Ну отлично, мне все четырнадцать, а у меня уже глюки от усталости! Что за день такой...»_

- Hello... ello... llooo! – пронеслось эхо по переулку, заставив Делит вздрогнуть.

- Так. Это всего лишь эхо. Может, кто-то с кем-то поздоровался. Не паниковать. Просто не паниковать, - произнесла дочь Эскейп вслух, успокаивая себя. - Просто иду домой. Все нормально.

- Конечно же, все нормально, Делиииит-тян, - послышался слащавый голос неопределенного пола позади девушки.

Новая жертва маньяка-парикмахера по имени Такигава Сора обернулась и увидела совсем близко к себе лицо свесившегося с пожарной лестницы дома человека, который, похоже, и был источником этого голоса. Выглядел неизвестный, мягко говоря, странно. Абсолютно черные брюки, которые к тому же были как-то странно обрезаны на одной из ног, продолжаясь на оной... колготками; белоснежная рубашка с пестрым разноцветным шарфом поверх нее, обмотанным вокруг шеи, черная шляпка с голубым перышкам, невесть как удерживающаяся на голове этого загадочного человека, учитывая то, что висел он вниз головой, зацепившись ступнями за ступеньки, да простят меня читатели за такую тавтологию.

_«Говорила же себе, надо идти домой и не обращать ни на что внимания...»_

Но вслух Делит сказала следующее, отодвинувшись от незнакомца на безопасное расстояние, но не подавая ни единого признака того, что напугана и растеряна :

- Кто ты? Ты из цирка? Знаешь, я с детства не люблю клоунов...

Грациозно спрыгнув с лестницы, параллельно заставив девушку волноваться за сохранность его головы, которая в результате сальто на доли секунды находилась очень близко к земле, парень ответил, протянув вперед руку и коснувшись щеки Делит :

- А ты милашка... знаешь, я не ошибся, решив последовать за тобой.

Стряхнув руку Соры, дочь Эскейп снова отстранилась от него и сказала громче, надеясь, видимо, повышенным тоном испугать приставшего к ней парня :

- Ты не ответил! Кто ты?! Что тебе от меня нужно?

Склонив голову на плечо и улыбнувшись, Гремлин ответил, постепенно принимая облик своего Фантома и материализуя клинки, носящие ну очень подходящее им название «Восторг», в своих руках.

- Кто... ты? - голос девушки дрогнул, а тело заметно напряглось. Видимо, мозг Делит спешно просчитывал возможные варианты действий в сложившейся ситуации, хотя какая-то часть оного желала дать отпор нахальному парню, наконец опробовав свои силы не только на тренировках, но и на практике, в реальной ситуации, в которой, возможно, ей могла угрожать смерть. Однако этому желанию не суждено было взять верх... пока не суждено было.

- Называй меня Сора, моя маленькая жертва, - невесть как оказавшись рядом с девушкой и прижав ее к стене, прошептал Фантом. - Знаешь, ты так прекрасна внешне... ты смела... надеюсь, твой Фантом будет столь же хорошим, сколь и ты сама...

Гремлин скрестил свои клинки так, чтобы голова Делит оставалась неподвижной.

- Фантом? - в глазах его жертвы промелькнул страх.

Безумно рассмеявшись, Сора проговорил :

- А, точно, ты же ничего о нас не знаешь... как, впрочем, и о себе...

- Что ты несешь? - дочь Эскейп старалась не терять самообладание.

Новый всплеск хохота безумного незнакомца.

- Ну, например, о том, кто ты такая... и кто твои родители... кто твой отец...

- Ты... - Делит осеклась и потупила взгляд. Действительно, за почти четырнадцать лет ее жизни никто — ни мама, ни ее знакомые — ни разу не сказали ни слова об ее отце. Помнится, когда ей было лет 10, девочка-Делит чуть ли не терроризировала маму вопросами о том, где ее папа, и почему его нет рядом. Ответом же постоянно служили переводы тем в другое русло и отговорки. Понимая, что ей никто не собирается ничего рассказывать, девушка забыла об этом... и забила на это. И вот сейчас, спустя четыре года, этот незнакомец вновь напомнил о нем... Пристальный взгляд радостного монстра вывел Делит из задумчивости.

- Вижу, тебе и правда ничего о нем не рассказывали, - ухмыльнулся маньяк. - И как они могли сокрыть такую страшную правду...

- Ты что-то знаешь о нем? Отвечай! Или убей меня, ты ведь только этого и добиваешься! - сорвалась дочь чертовски прекрасного аватара.

Гремлин вновь слащаво улыбнулся и убрал свое оружие, выпустив Делит, которая, потирая горло, продолжала смотреть на него вопросительным взглядом.

- Я не хочу тебя убивать, Делииииит-тян. Я хочу продлить твои муки... - прошептал бывший парикмахер и продолжил уже куда более адекватным голосом. - Конечно, они не могли сказать тебе такого... Твоего отца звали Энтер, девочка моя. И он... четырнадцать лет назад здесь, в Токио, произошла огромная катастрофа. Погибло очень много людей, невыразимо много. Впрочем, не только людей, пострадали и мы, Фантомы, пусть тебе это название ничего и не говорит. Причиной сей катастрофы было нечто по имени Мессия, нечто, вернувшееся к жизни благодаря твоим родителям, Энтеру и Эскейп... они были его слугами, его адептами и беспрекословно подчинялись ему...

Прервавшись, чтобы перевести дыхание, Сора посмотрел в глаза девушки. В ее глазах стояли слезы, но вслух она не вымолвила ни слова. Но внутри нее... она чувствовала, как внутри нее что-то начинает рушиться, что-то, что должно было быть в целости и сохранности, начинает раскалываться на части...

- Какие эмоции... ты только посмотри, что с тобой происходит... - улыбнулся маньяк, глядя на ее руки.

Делит перевела взгляд на них и... и увидела нечто совершенно выходящее за пределы ее понимания. Ее руки покрывала сеть фиолетовых трещин, создавая ощущение, словно она была лишь оболочкой для чего-то, что сейчас стремилось вырваться наружу.

_«Он лжет... папа... мама... они не могли так поступить... они не такие...»_

Лицо дочери Эскейп так же стало покрываться трещинами, заставляя Фантома, утверждающего, что он сохранил свою человеческую сущность, хохотать от восторга.

- А... а еще... представляешь... - сквозь радостный смех пытался проговорить Сора, - он мертв! Твой отец мертв! Он был настолько ужасен, что сама судьба распорядилась так, чтобы он умер из-за совершенных им деяний!

Из глаз Делит брызнули слезы.

_«Папа... ты... ты был страшным человеком... но этого не может быть... не может быть... просто не может быть!»_

Девушка чувствовала, как что-то внутри нее ломается. Словно привычный мир и привычные устои оного рушатся на глазах, оставляя место лишь для всепоглощающей тьмы, которая не должна никого прощать и ни с чем мириться. Словно эта тьма всегда была внутри нее и лишь ждала момента, когда сможет захватить контроль над телом и вырваться наружу.

_«Откуда ему известно об этом... неважно... они лгали мне... они все мне лгали и скрывали от меня правду...»_

Фиолетовые трещины начали покрывать и ноги дочери прекрасного аватара и средоточия пафоса, так некстати оказавшегося мертвым... ну или не совсем мертвым. Без вести пропавшим. Но Сора-то об это не знает, верно? Не будем забывать об этом.

_«Они предали меня... какая боль... как же больно... лучше умереть...»_

Отчаяние захватило Делит. Все ее тело пронзала невыносимая боль, словно сама природа желала поиздеваться над бедной девушкой перед смертью в пучинах отчаяния и беспомощности. Лишь маленький островок сознания все еще продолжал бороться за жизнь, несмотря на испытываемую муку. Тьма окутывала девушку. Однако в то же время жертва Фантома начинала осознавать, что может управлять этой тьмой и удерживать ее в разумных границах, не давая ей вырваться наружу.

_«Ты сможешь сделать это, дочка... я верю в тебя... я всегда рядом с тобой, как и ты со мной...»_

Неожиданно все трещины, покрывавшие ее тело, осветились ярким оранжевым светом и затянулись, к удивлению Гремлина. Дочь Эскейп судорожно вздохнула и тут же вскрикнула. Ее тело ослепило Сору своим сиянием.

- Быть не может... ты же не...

Тело четырнадцатилетней девушки преображалось. Ее голову покрыл шестиугольный оранжевый шлем, одеянием ей стала бежевая кофта с острыми шипами на обоих плечах, ее левая рука теперь напоминала по своей форме клешню. На ногах же теперь были надеты бежевые штаны и сапоги, своим началом напоминающий крылья купидона. Плюс ко всему, у Делит неожиданно вырос довольно длинный хвост, которым она сразу же и схватила тщетно пытавшегося уклониться Сору.

- Пытался погрузить меня в отчаяние, клоун? - голос девушки стал ощутимо взрослее. - Не выйдет. Ты лишь дал вырваться тьме... так познай ее гнев!

Новоявленный воин занесла свою левую руку, которая, как уже было сказано, оканчивалась клешней, намереваясь укоротить наглого маньяка ровно на одну голову, но... мгновением спустя опустила ее, обратно приняв свой человеческий облик.

- Таким образом я стану такой же, как ты... а я не хочу этого, - устало проговорила Делит. - Лучше принеси мне чего-нибудь поесть... я страшно хочу пончиков.

Испуганный и одновременно окрыленный своим спасением Сора коротко кивнул и молниеносно исчез. Девушку не волновало, выполнит ли маньяк ее просьбу, или же просто сбежит, радуясь тому, что ему сохранили жизнь. Сейчас ей хотелось лишь отдохнуть и попытаться осмыслить всё то, что она узнала...

- Ну и зачем мы сюда пришли, а, француз? - с набитым ртом спросил Эксальгар у молчавшего вот уже минут десять Энтера, не притронувшегося еще ни к одному пончику.

Аватар размышлял о том, что могло произойти с его семьей. Перенеслись ли они в этот мир так же, как и они с этим парнем? Если да, то не произошло ли с ними то же самое, что произошло с милордом? Ведь для новорожденной Делит не только такая процедура, но и просто само перемещение, честно говоря, могло оказаться смертельным. И все-таки, с чего начать свои поиски? Где они могут быть? И что это вообще за мир...

_«Судя по всему, мы все же находимся в Токио. В этом нет сомнений. Но здесь все-таки что-то не так. Неуловимо не так... Но я не могу понять, что именно...»_

- Как я уже сказал, mon ami, тебе нужно было поесть. Еда необходима молодому организму, знаешь ли... - произнес адепт Мессии после долгого молчания.

С недоумением посмотрев на своего спутника, Эксальгар титаническим усилием проглотил пончиковое содержимое своего рта и с неподдельной грустью посмотрел на пустое блюдо.

- Может быть, ты и прав. Пойду закажу себе еще.

Подойдя к стойке, лорд хотел заказать себе еще пару вкусняшек, как вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, в очереди перед ним появился странно одетый парень. Разноцветный шарф, полурваные брюки, вульгарно расстегнутая рубашка... Да и сам по себе парень выглядел очень потрепанным, словно до этого у него был очень сложный разговор с тем, кто оказался посильней его самого.

_«Клоун.»_

Так подумал Эксальгар, но вслух решил действовать куда более вежливо :

- Сударь, вы тут не стояли.

Сора (о да, конечно же, это был он) обернулся и, посмотрев на своего новоявленного собеседника, произнес :

- Hello, мальчик. Я бы с тобой поболтал еще, но, прости, мне нужно спешить...

Покрасневший от такой дерзости милорд тут же схватил Гремлина за шарф и, заставляя того судорожно глотать воздух, выволок его из очереди.

- Щенок, ты бы хотя бы подумал, на что ты нарываешься...

Позади Эксальгара раздался голос :

- О-ля-ля. Кажется, наш лорд показывает зубки. Mon ami, а вам не кажется, что вы немного не в том положении, и не в том... теле, чтобы сыпать такими угрозами? Вряд ли вас воспримут всерьез... - Энтер поднялся со стула и, встав в полный рост, окинул взглядом оппонента мальчишки, который неволей стал его союзником. Да и мальчишкой тоже стал поневоле...

Сора так же перевел взгляд на аватара, услышав его голос. Их взгляды встретились. Безумный и усталый взгляд Фантома, жаждущего стать человеком, и пафосный взгляд аватара, стремящегося воссоединиться со своей семьей.

_«Ты...»_


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

Море... манящая синяя гладь, в которой хочется раствориться, с которой хочется стать единым и безмятежным целым... Когда ты рядом с ним, оно тебя притягивает и завораживает, когда ты далеко — скучаешь по его волнам и его бесконечной теплоте... Спросите, почему автор вдруг заговорил о море? Думаю, скоро вы сами все поймете...

Неизвестный человек в костюме светло-коричневого цвета стоял на берегу моря у белых качелей, находившихся тут же. Помнится, десятки лет назад он сам их смастерил для своей дочери, чтобы она могла хоть как-то наслаждаться свободой и радоваться жизни, будучи смертельно больной... Его магия несколько лет могла отсрочить момент его отчаяния, смерть единственного его дитя, но... в конце концов, 15 лет назад всё вышло из-под контроля. Этот Шабаш, фикция, необходимая неведомому существу по имени Мудрец, вызвал сбой в магическом поле всей планеты, породив огромное количество монстров, поглотивших человеческие души и взявших взамен телесные оболочки своих жертв. Именно тогда Фуэки (а именно так зовут нашего неизвестного) и стал судорожно искать способ победить смерть, которая неумолимо приближалась к Коёми, его дочери... Смерть, которая не должна была наступить. Смерть, которой он бросил вызов.

_Уже около года сражались Гоу-Бастеры с единственным своим врагом — безумным компьютерным вирусом по имени «Мессия». Раз за разом битвы становились всё сложнее и сложнее, словно сам Мессия готовил их к финальной битве с ним, постепенно обретающим материальное тело благодаря своему верному слуге — аватару Энтеру. Или же это было лишь особенностью всех его метароидов, что маловероятно, ведь, как известно, они были ничем иным, как зараженными метавирусом металлическими предметами._

_Впрочем, в войне наступали краткие передышки. К примеру, появление нового аватара, дочери Мессии по имени Эскейп, заставило Энтера усомниться в том, нужны ли боле его услуги его дражайшему высочеству. Но... как ни надеялись Бастеры, что данная замена в войсках врага сможет хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию... их надежды не оправдались. Новая аватар была еще беспощадней и безжалостней к своим врагам, чем __monsiuer__ Энтер, который, как известно, вечно преследовал свои цели и следовал своему собственному стилю боя и велению своего небьющегося сердца, стараясь, однако, не выдавать оного безумному компьютерному вирусу, дабы не потерять свое место и ресурсы в стане Ваграсов. Эскейп же была истинным творением своего __papa__, как она вечно его называла, - безумство, коварство, желание нести хаос — все эти черты Мессии воплотились и в его дочери, заставив Бастеров вздрогнуть от ужаса во время битв с оным адептом своего любимого папочки._

_Но вот... прошел этот долгий год, означенный не прерываемой ни на секунду войной с Ваграсами, и вирусу-безумцу наконец удалось накопить достаточно количество энетрона для того, чтобы послать на Землю целую армию метароидов и мегазордов. Терпя одно поражение за другим, сражаясь из последних сил, Гоу-Бастеры решились на единственный возможный в данной ситуации выход — перевести битву в гиперпространство и там же и завершить начатое._

_Гиперпространство... карманное измерение со своими принципами строения и своими особенностями. Это был первый опыт перемещения Бастеров в оное измерение. Оно встретило их багровым небом и общей атмосферой... безнадежности и, то ли наступившего апокалипсиса, то ли предчувствия оного. Выжить в нем могли лишь вакцинированные люди и роботы, коими и являлись Хирому, Рюдзи, Ёко и Джей. Исключение составлял лишь Джин Масато, бывший аватаром, чье основное тело находилось в капсуле в гиперпространстве, разделенное на две части вследствие ошибки его переработки в данные. Вторая его половина была частью Мессии._

_Порождения метавирусов не собирались дремать и в гиперпространстве. Все новые и новые полчища бросались в атаку на Гоу-Бастеров, пытаясь поставить точку в существовании оных. Гоу-Бастер Кинг уже не выдерживал наносимых по нему ударов, рискуя быть разрушенным с минуты на минуту. Видя плачевное состояние троицы, Джин направил своего Геркулеса к ним, своим коронным приемом защитив Хирому, Рюдзи и Ёко от рассекающего удара, который мог стать для них последним._

_- Ребята, бегите! Проберитесь в командный центр и разберитесь с Мессией! Мы с Джеем их задержим!_

_Синий бастер изменился в лице и попытался возразить :_

_- Но, учитель..._

_- Нет времени! Вы не готовы с ними сражаться! Вперед!_

_Отражая очередной удар, Масато отключил связь с командой, дабы предотвратить их дальнейшие препирательства. Расформировавшись и оставив баддироидов под защитой Бастер-машин, троица героев тридцать шестого Сентая направилась в недра командного центра, оглядываясь на каждом шагу и высматривая Баггларов. Как ни удивительно, центр казался заброшенным, словно у слуг Мессии могло быть иное место для работы и охраны._

_Наконец, ребята достигли главного компьютера командного центра, который внешне был похож на... серверную стойку многометровой высоты, окутанную странным зеленоватого оттенка дымом. Неизвестно, как такая аномалия вообще могла происходить в столь технически оснащенном и защищенном от воздействия извне месте. Возможно, это было следствием перемещения сего здания в гиперпространство, возможно — одной из особенностей данного измерения, не подчиняющегося земным нормам. Точный ответ дать было невозможно._

_Но... отставим лирику. Достигнув главного компьютера, Хирому послышалось, словно кто-то очень тихо и вместе с тем нежно его окликает. Это был словно голос из далекого и счастливого детства, невесть каким образом пробравшийся сюда. Красный бастер нервно огляделся и передернулся, убеждая себя, что ему все это послышалось._

_- Что не так, Хирому? - положив руку ему на плечо, спросил Рюдзи._

_- Нет, ничего, - ответил младший Сарукада. - Просто..._

_Голоса Хирому и Рюджи неожиданно замолкли, будучи перебитыми другим. Женским. Зовущим, казалось, уже на протяжении многих лет. Произносящим лишь одно имя._

_«Ёко... Ёко... Ёко...»_

_Желтый бастер словно оцепенела и застыла на месте, не в силах поверить в то, что она слышит.. Повернув голову к своим друзьям, она увидела, что они удивлены не меньше. Постепенно к женскому голосу добавились еще два разнополых голоса._

_«Хирому... Рюдзи... Ёко... Хирому... Ёко...»_

_Хирому сделал шаг вперед, уже больше в силах сдерживать вопрос, который его мучал :_

_- Мама? Папа?_

_Неизвестные и в то же время столь знакомые голоса умолкли, словно кто-то неожиданно и очень быстро выключил звук. Из-за угла помещения, держа в руках свои незабвенные Гоку и Магоку и поигрывая ими, вышла мадемуазель Эскейп. Бастеры тут же направили на нее свое оружие._

_- Спокойно, детки, спокойно... Вы же не хотите расстроить моего папочку? Он так хотел, чтобы вы напоследок порадовали меня хорошим боем, а то сейчас еще разрыдаетесь от сентиментальности сего момента, - усмехнулась Эскейп. - Хотя да, понимаю, вы же столько лет не слышали этих голосов... Голосов тех ничтожных людей, что стали частью моего __papa__..._

_На этот раз оцепенению подверглась не только Ёко, к ней присоединились и ее «старшие братья». Гоу-Бастеры в одно мгновение смогли ощутить, что такое отчаяние, страх и дикое недоверие к словам злейшего врага, говорившего, однако, так убедительно._

_- Что?... Что ты несешь? Не может быть... Невозможно!_

_Прекрасная аватар лишь улыбнулась в ответ._

_- Ну, почему же? Разве вы не знали, что перемещение в гиперпространство превращает ДНК обычных людей в банальные данные? А в случае этих ничтожных ученых — в мусорные, казалось бы ненужные, данные, но необходимые для моего __papa__. Он не брезгует и таким видом данных, ведь они делают его еще сильнее. Так что, вы проиграли, детишки, - Эскейп выдержала эффектную паузу. - Ибо, уничтожив моего папу, вы уничтожите и свои семьи, а, значит, не оставите надежды на их возвращение в своих сердцах. Мне даже немного грустно — когда у вас есть надежда, вы так хорошо сражаетесь..._

_Не в силах больше выслушивать казавшиеся ему чушью фразы, Рюдзи с диким криком бросился на дочь Мессии. Прошептав : «Ну наконец-то!» Эскейп откинула голову назад и... расхохоталась, глядя на бегущего к ней Синего бастера. В этот же момент ее тело начала покрывать странного вида броня, очень похожая на ту, которую носили метароиды. Вскинув орудия на уровень груди, Эскейп крикнула : «Вперед, Гоку, Магоку!» и начала стрелять, целясь прямо в грудь опрометчивому Синему бастеру. Пропустив несколько выстрелов, Рюдзи еще больше раззадорился и, подбежав к Эскейп, замахнулся, готовясь нанести рубящий удар. Однако адепт Мессии не стала дожидаться битвы с ним и мгновенно исчезла, мигом позже материализовавшись позади Бастеров и обстреляв их. Надо отметить, даже выстрелы из Гоку и Магоку, видимо, под влиянием новой брони, стали более ощутимыми и опасными, одним точным попаданием опрокинув команду и неведомым образом заставив их принять человеческий облик._

_Неожиданно прямо перед Эскейп возник Джин, мгновенным и виртуозным движением выбив Гоку из ее рук. Подарив себе короткую передышку, Бит Бастер бросил союзникам, тщетно пытающимся встать и корчящимся от боли :_

_- Уходите! Я говорил : вы еще не готовы к битве! Вы даже не готовы были к тому, чтобы переместиться сюда!_

_На лице Хирому вместе с гримасой боли проступило и какое-то странное выражение, словно на Красного бастера в данную секунду снизошло озарение._

_- Ты знал... Ты знал о судьбе наших родителей и лгал нам... Я был верного мнения о тебе, Джин Масато. Тебе нельзя доверять._

_По лицу Ёко, которая никак не могла подняться и падала, морщась от боли, потекли слезы, девушка уже не в силах была сдерживать чувств, вызванных столь большим количеством информации за такой малый промежуток времени._

_- Джин... Почему? Почему ты не сказал нам, что наша битва бессмысленна? - голос Ёко возвысился и перешел на крик. - ПОЧЕМУ?_

_Продолжая блокировать удары Эскейп, Джин на короткий миг дематериализовал одетый на его голову шлем. По его лицу так же текли слезы. Отвечая Бастерам, он смотрел только лишь на Ёко, словно видел в ней ЕЁ, любовь всей своей жизни, Кей Усами._

_- Именно поэтому и не сказал. Вы не были готовы к таким новостям ни морально, ни физически. Я и сейчас сожалею, что вы об этом узнали. Слишком рано. А относительно того, что я лжив... Хирому, когда-нибудь ты меня поймешь и сможешь простить, а сейчас — уходите! Это моя битва!.._

_Неожиданно зазвучавший по всему центру голос Мессии заставил всех Бастеров вздрогнуть :_

_- Нет, это не твоя битва, Джин Масато, тщедушный инженеришка, не пожелавший стать моей частью... это далеко не твоя битва... это мой бой, а на кону — весь мир!_

_Бит Бастер еще раз оглянулся на своих союзников, продолжавших пораженно стоять :_

_- БЕГИТЕ!_

_Но случилось и вовсе непредвиденное. Рядом с Рюдзи и Ёко мелькнула бордовая вспышка и... Красный бастер исчез, дабы мгновением позже сообщить, что Эйс готов к решающему рывку._

_- Прости, Ёко, но я не сдержу свое обещание... я не могу спасти наших родителей, оставив Мессию в живых._

_В глазах Желтого бастера, которая тут же прижалась к Рюдзи, вновь появились слезы, но... она коротко кивнула, одобряя опрометчивое, но неоспоримо верное решение Хирому._

_- Мы... можем чем-нибудь помочь? - ничуть не удивившись тому, что произнесли это одновременно, спросили парень с девушкой._

_- Вы поможете и мне, и ему, если не будете мешаться под ногами! - раздался вскрик сзади._

_Бит Бастер раз за разом уклонялся от учащающихся выстрелов прекрасного аватара Эскейп, не меньше, чем она, понимая, что схватка не может продолжаться вечно и закончится она явно не в его пользу. Даже Джей, его бессменный союзник и немного глуповатый баддироид, уже никак не мог помочь Масато, будучи подстреленный во время защиты Джина дочерью Мессии и неспособный продолжать битву дальше. Однако стоит заметить, что решение Хирому словно придало Бит Бастеру сил, заставив осознать, что чему-то все-таки он успел научить этого частенько заносчивого, но очень доброго парня._

_Эскейп же лишь заливалась своим громким смехом, который невозможно было перепутать ни с чем — в нем сочетались какая-то странная интонация... дьявола и отражение безумства сатаны. Хотя чего еще можно было ожидать от ребенка неадекватного вируса с очень высокими запросами и абсолютным нежеланием мириться с поражением?_

_Очки-морферы гениального инженера были разбиты одним из одиночных выстрелов прекрасной Эскейп. Перекатившись и скрывшись за колонной, Джин лихорадочно обдумывал свои возможности. Скрыться от противника? Невозможно, данное измерение является родным для нее, следовательно, все его уголки и хитрости, которые можно было бы здесь применить, досконально известны дочери Мессии. Выбраться из своего укрытия и принять геройскую смерть? Привлекательное предложение, вот только сия жертва будет совсем уж бессмысленной и неоправданной. Бастеры еще очень многого не знают, еще многому им нужно научиться, и потому... им требуется наставник, который на своей шкуре знает, каково это — оказаться в сердце войск неприятеля и что вообще за зверь такой — гиперпространство. _

_Прекрасная аватар тем временем с неуловимой и немного искривленной улыбкой медленно шла прямо к тому месту, где скрывался Масато._

_- Бит Бастер... где же ты?.. Выходи, это будет совсем не больно. Обещаю, ты станешь частью моего любимого папочки раньше всех твоих союзников... Твои знания и умение их применять ему пригодятся... - хохотала прелестная и коварная Эскейп._

_Наконец, Джину надоело отсиживаться в укрытии и он решительно появился перед взором прекрасного аватара как раз в тот момент, когда ей оставалось дойти до колонны, его скрывающей, около двух-трех шагов._

_Дочь Мессии скривилась в усмешке и подняла свои орудия на уровень груди Масато._

_- Неплохо, аватар, неплохо. Я не ошиблась насчет тебя. Конечно, ты не так прекрасен, как Синий Бастер, - Эскейп обернулась назад, взглянув на путь, по которому скрылись Синий и Желтый бастеры, отправившись на защиту подходов к командному центру, которые как раз осаждали метароиды, не желающие смириться с угрожающей их создателю опасностью, - но тоже неплох... Знаешь, быть может, мой папочка использует твои данные для модернизации меня... Представляешь, как я буду чертовски хороша?_

_За ее спиной медленно поднялся вполне справившийся с повреждениями и переключившийся на резервное питание Джей, который, однако, понимал, что вряд ли успеет героически защитить своего друга-инженера еще раз._

_Переместившись прямо в ядро врага, Хирому занес меч Эйса для решающего удара... но опоздал. Навстречу ему летел странный Мегазорд, по форме своей напоминающий металлического осьминога, намерения которого стали ясны и прозрачны сразу же, как только Красный бастер и его союзники услышали доболе знакомый голос._

_- __Non__, __non__, Гоу-Бастеры. Я не позволю вам уничтожить мое высочество. Да и как мог упустить я возможность поучаствовать в такой битве... - произнес Энтер, находящийся внутри Мегазорда Эпсилон и, крутанув рычаги управления, ринулся в атаку на Хирому._

_Все залила вспышка белого света..._

Джин перевернулся на другой бок и снова захрапел, заставив Кей, сидящую рядом и читающую женский роман, посмотреть на него с неодобрением. Она чувствовала, что с ее мужем последнюю неделю происходит что-то не то. Что ему снится что-то такое, что, видимо, невозможно описать простыми словами, ведь на каждый ее вопрос о том, что ему снилось, Масато начинал говорить на другую, совершенно несвязанную с этим тему. Возможно, что его так же тяготила тайна, которую они скрывали уже почти 14 лет... ведь все-таки экстраординарный инженер, который постоянно вел себя так беззаботно и наплевательски относился ко всему, что, казалось бы, могло его задеть, на самом деле был ранимым и сентиментальным...

Неожиданно Масато пошевелился и рывком сел на кровати, протирая глаза. Надо же, снова этот сон... изо дня в день, из ночи в ночь он повторялся, не давая забыть о событиях пятнадцатилетней давности... Почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд Кей Усами, Джин повернулся к ней и произнес, заставив женщину измениться в лице от удивления :

- Мне снова снилась она... твоя дочь... и остальные...


	4. Chapter 4

- Что ты здесь забыл?

Именно так отреагировал пафосный французский аватар на появление маньяка-парикмахера перед ним : без приветствий, без каких-либо знаков. В лоб заданным вопросом. В ответ на который Сора, вполне оправившийся от устроенной ему дочерью вышеназванного адепта безумия взбучки, лишь расхохотался. Лорд Эксальгар от неожиданности отпустил шарф своего оппонента и отошел чуть в сторону.

_«Судя по всему, эти двое друг друга знают... Не буду вмешиваться... хватило мне истерик этого безумца и в моем мире...»_

Смех Гремлина, казалось, не произвел на Энтера никакого впечатления. Всё тот же пафосный взгляд, красиво подчеркнутый неизвестно откуда появившейся и тут же затерявшейся на лице улыбкой, и чуть приподнявшаяся, совсем незаметно для неопытного воина, рука, готовая материализовать клинок в случае крайней необходимости.

- Mon ami, я не намерен с вами разглагольствовать и, более того, выслушивать ваш смех, который, к сожалению, совсем не tres bien. Отвечай...

- И это ты у меня спрашиваешь, французик? Ты, разнесший половину Токио, убивший кучу ни в чем не повинных людей и исчезнувший сам на целых 13 лет? Ты имеешь наглость спрашивать у меня, что здесь делаю я?! - Сора зашелся в неистовом хохоте и, казалось, вконец обезумел.

Поймав недоумевающе-вопросительный взгляд Эксальгара, адепт Мессии на мгновение задумался и сам.

_«13 лет... о чем это он? Что за чушь он несет?..»_

Гремлин продолжал насмехаться над недоумевающей кучкой мусорных данных, носящей имя одной из компьютерных клавиш. Вот же ирония судьбы — повстречать и дочку, и отца в один и тот же день... с дочкой, правда, дело совсем не выгорело, но с ней, наверное, возможно будет наладить близкий контакт, учитывая то, как благосклонно она к нему отнеслась после всего того, что он сделал, а вот ее папаша... он вряд ли способен остановиться перед чем-либо... и именно потому следует с ним разобраться.

Сора принял свою Фантомную форму и материализовал клинки.

- Повесели меня, аватаришка. А я, быть может, во время боя все тебе и расскажу... впрочем, если захочу это сделать.

- Как пожелаешь... ma puce! - ни теряя ни одной лишней секунды Энтер ринулся на противника и совершил попытку нанести рубящий удар материализованным с неведомой быстротой клинком, от которого тот ушел банальным шагом в правую сторону, чуть не натолкнувшись на один из столиков (не будем все же забывать, что первоначальной целью обоих сторон было поедание пончиков, да).

Гремлин не спешил атаковать. Отступив еще на шаг назад, он напоминал ленивого крупного зверя, который знает, что добыча никуда от него не денется, но поиграть с ней ведь так хочется... Точно такой же план действий избрал для себя и французский аватар, не защищенный, в отличии от Соры, какой бы то ни было формой, а потому не видящий смысла напрасно рисковать собой.

- Как жаль, кто-то промахнулся... Давай поиграем, Ээээээнтер-тян — протянул смеющийся Сора.

Лицо Эксальгара, со стороны наблюдавшего за боем, выразило настолько смешанные чувства, что многие из них невозможно было распознать. Хотя... удивление и отвращение на нем угадывались необычайно просто. Милорд видел, что стиль боя нового противника Энтера очень сильно отличается от всех, с кем он когда-либо сражался. Наличие двух клинков, полное безумие и безбашенность делали Гремлина непредсказуемым оппонентом, а потому очень сложно было предугадать его поведение в следующую секунду боя. Возможно, что он останется стоять там же, где находится и сейчас, продолжая насмехаться над противником, а, возможно, внезапно выстрелит колющим или рубящим ударом, к которому аватар-француз может оказаться совсем не готов. Это понимал и сам муж Эскейп, держащий свой клинок в кабаньем клыке и готовый при любой возникшей для себя опасности защищаться до последнего.

- Хочешь разозлить меня, Такигава? Отнюдь, mon ami, отнюдь... злость, как я узнал за эти годы, не дает человеку сил, а если и дает, то делает это хуже, чем то может сделать любовь... - усмехнулся аватар.

- Человек... hello, ты лишь безмозглое компьютерное существо, Энтер. Как можешь ты рассуждать о том, чего никогда не сможешь понять и кем никогда не станешь? - скривился Гремлин.

Энтер чуть потупил взгляд, и тут же его поднял, улыбнувшись, взглянув на Сору. Было видно, что общение с Джином Масато не прошло для аватара даром. Спрограммированный на эволюцию и впитывание в себя всё большего количества данных, француз очень чутко улавливал и психическое состояние своих союзников, и мельчайшие частички их эмоций, и всё, что могло бы понадобиться ему в тот или иной момент схватки в будущем. Таковым стал и этот жест гениального экстраординарного инженера.

- C'est bon! В точку, mon ami, в точку! Я не человек, верно... как, в общем-то и ты... или я ошибаюсь и твой дражайший философский камень, а, точнее, его носительница, не умерла в числе одних из первых от рук моего высочества?

С вопросом отец Делит не ошибся. Сора Такигава, которому фактически наступили на больное место, потерял последнее самообладание и ринулся на своего противника, готовый нанести скрещенный рубящий удар, который не оставил бы насмехающейся твари ни единого шанса. Но все же адепт Мессии был прав, и злость — далеко не лучший союзник в битве, что он и продемонстрировал, с легкостью уклонившись от оппонента и молниеносно переместившись за его спину. Стоит отметить, что Сора, в отличии от Энтера, сражавшегося холодно, но спокойно, сражался яростно и был готов использовать всё, что только могло попасть под руку и хоть как-то облегчить сражение с противником. Школа Новейшего времени во всей красе, превращающая сражение уже не в красивое действо, глядя на которое можно любоваться движениями обоих сторон, а в, скорее, разборки где-то в подворотне, без малейшего понимания, что такое честь, достоинство и другие, очень важные для человека, но не имеющие никакого морального веса для Фантомов и их подобных монстров, принципы.

Все это замечал и милорд, который, зная искусство боя непонаслышке, откровенно горевал из-за того, в какое посмешище могло превратиться сражение в сегодняшние дни.

Гремлин не отставал, столь же молниеносно повернувшись и нанеся одним своим клинком рубящий удар в грудь, а другим — колящий удар в колено Энтера. Аватар, к сожалению, сумел блокировать лишь последний удар, почувствовав, как клинок маньяка взрезает ему кожу на груди, а глаза начинает застилать темнота.

Опрокинув своего противника на землю, Сора наступил своим сапогом прямо на его открытую рану, заставив Энтера застонать от боли. Лорд Эксальгар же, ринувшийся на бывшего парикмахера, дабы защитить своего союзника, был остановлен все тем же клинком, и вынужден был отступить, понимая, что в его теперешнем обличии толку от него будет мало. Он мог лишь красиво умереть, что никак не помогло бы предателю Мессии.

- Что, бо-бо, Эээээнтер-тян? - протянул Сора, улыбаясь и глядя на скривившееся от боли лицо своего соперника. - Ты же знал, что со мной лучше не связываться...

Аватар-француз же в ответ судорожно хватал ртом воздух, спустя мгновение закрыв глаза и... заставив Гремлина отпрянуть от своего тела.. Подчиняясь неведомой программе, видимо, заложенной Энтером в свои данные еще во время его путешествия в иной мир, где он и повстречал Эксальгара, воздух вокруг него и самого его тело озарилость странным и ярким оранжевым, но в какой-то мере приближенным к янтарному оттенку, светом расщепляющихся данных. Милорду пришлось зажмурить глаза от нелжиданности, таким ослепляющим он был. В тот же миг его тело начало преобразовываться, покрываясь костюмом-броней, напоминающей физическую форму Мессии, которую уничтожил сам безумный аватар, адепт-предатель. Спустя несколько секунд превращение полностью завершилось. Перед Такигавой боле не стояло существо, похожее на обычного человека. Теперь француз скорее напоминал тех монстров, одним из которых являлся и сам Гремлин — Фантома. Изменения претерпел не только внешний вида аватара — его голос стал ниже, а непонятной формы клинок превратился в изящного вида шпагу.

- Энтер... это же... невозможно... - протерев глаза и увидев, во что превратился аватар, удивленно вымолвил Эксальгар.

Не меньшее удивление настигло и Сору.

_«Он... как... невозможно... он же не...»_

Адепт Мессии же, оглядев себя с ног до головы, провел рукой по груди, где всего несколько секунд была рана, несовместимая для обычного человека с жизнью. Но... не будем забывать, что человеком наш аватар как раз-таки и не являлся.

- Ваше... Превосходительство? - все с тем же градусом пораженности испуганно поинтересовался лорд.

В ответ на его испуганный тон и сам вопрос Энтер рассмеялся, заставив Эксальгара почувствовать, как по его спине побежали мурашки. Смех француза очень, просто чертовски напоминал ему смех бывшего его владыки, которого они вместе с мужем Эскейп и уничтожили днями ранее. Или годами...если верить тому, что сказал этот неведомый парикмахер.

- Non, non, - повернувшись к своему союзнику и не обращая никакого внимания на застывшего от изумления Гремлина, произнес Энтер. - Я не Мессия. И никогда не стану им. Оригинального Мессии больше нет в этом мире. Он — всего лишь эволюционирующая программа, ошибка в разработках ученых. Теперь он — часть меня... Все его данные — часть меня... неожиданный поворот, не правда ли?

Лицо пятнадцатилетнего парня моментально посуровело.

- В прошлый раз ты едва не уничтожил нас всех из-за того, что собрал в себе все его данные... мы, Мессия тебя подери, оказались здесь именно из-за того, что ты уничтожил мир, в котором я был рожден... а ты еще и насмехаешься над этим?

- Non, что ты, mon ami... поверь мне, на этот раз я могу обуздать эту силу, на этот раз все будет иначе... - заверил аватар своего союзника и, повернувшись к Гремлину, продолжил. - А ты как, всё еще хочешь продолжения сражения между нами? Помнится, когда ты только стал Фантомом, тебе очень хотелось потягаться с моим бывшим высочеством... тебе предоставился такой шанс. Je vois, Гремлин. Я могу порадовать тебя красивым боем...

Сора лишь дернулся и... вновь принял свой человеческий облик.

- Я что, и правда так похож на мазохиста?.. Аватар, ты не хуже меня знаешь меня самого... пусть это было много лет назад, но ты должен это помнить...

- Merci... не хотелось бы терять такого врага, как ты, mon ami... - Энтер тоже превратился обратно в человека, заставив на мгновение зрачки своих глаз засветиться цифрами красного цвета, отражающего номера тех карт, что сосредоточил в себе новый Мессия. - А теперь, соизволь, пожалуйста, объяснить весь тот бред, что ты успел мне снести. Я хочу знать абсолютно всё — где мы, что происходит, и почему ты обвинял меня во всем этом.

Улыбнувшись, Гремлин собрался предложить аватару и его союзнику присесть, ибо разговор их, конечно, ждал бы очень долгий, но тут же перевел взгляд на киоск, рядом с которым и разворачивалась вся драма. К слову, за прошедшие десятки минуты двое безумцев ухитрились распугать всю очередь, оставив лишь невозмутимо наблюдающих за драмой продавцов.

- Она меня убьет...

- Oh la la. - улыбнулся французский шпион в Японии. - Кажется, кто-то завел себе подружку... и далеко она тебя не отпускает, да?

- Подкаблучник... - протянул Эксальгар.

Не отвечая, Сора подошел к киоску и купил несколько пончиков, только затем подойдя к Энтеру.

- Обойдемся без подколов, хорошо? Потому что сейчас тебе лучше проследовать за мной. Эти пончики — чуть приподняв пакет с едой перед аватаром, сказал маньяк и продолжил. - перевернут всю твою жизнь. Поверь мне. А пока мы идем, можешь вспомнить тип девушек, которые мне нравятся и сопоставить некоторые даты...

Гремлин отправился в сторону одного из переулков, держа в руках пакет с судьбоносной едой и заставив Энтера с Эксальгаром в недоумении следовать за ним. На лице у Соры отражалась боль и горечь, и он был просто счастлив, что его закадычный оппонент не видит этого. Не видит, что он в большей степени стал человеком, чем сам виртуозный парикмахер по имени Такагава Сора...

_«Уже почти 14 лет... 14 лет боли, разрывающей мое сердце на части. 14 лет страха смерти. Больно. Больно. Как же больно знать, что я уже не смогу стать прежним. Будь проклят, Мудрец. Будь ты проклят, тварь. Именно твой Шабаш закрепил во мне Фантома. Именно из-за тебя я стал таким._

_Я не могу любить. Я могу лишь надеяться на то, что меня полюбят. Я не могу чувствовать то же самое, что чувствует этот аватар, хотя, казалось бы, это для него такие чувства должны быть невозможны. Не для меня! Как же больно..._

_Быть человеком так скучно. Но бытие Фантомом для меня лишь игра. Я никогда не был настоящим Фантомом, я никогда не мог никому служить. Я просто пытался добиться своей цели, теми или иными средствами и поступками. Я никогда не следовал воле Мудреца, как то делала Миса-тян..._

_Миса-тян... прелестная, обожаемая мной Медуза. Неприступная, властная, жесткая и то же время такая нежная и по-детски обижающаяся... Та, что могла бы восполнить дыру в моем сердце, там, благодаря кому я мог бы хотя бы почувствовать то, что чувствуют люди... и всё же она есть Фантом. Чистокровный Фантом. За это десятилетие она лишь чуть-чуть изменилась в сторону человеческих существ. Выражение ее эмоций тому подтверждение. Она становится похожей на меня._

_Все мы, Фантомы, похожи. Даже несмотря на то, что я ни человек, ни Фантом. Но, тем не менее, все мы пытаемся восполнить болью, страданиями и переживаниями других людей, будь то Врата или обычные люди, свои пустые сердца. Нам неведом путь любви или сострадания._

_Я Фантом. Но я был человеком. И я стану им вновь. Несмотря ни на что.»_


	5. Special - Memories of Two

Человек в плаще сидел на детской площадке, глядя на окружавшие его небоскребы и желая, чтобы его непонятная жизнь могла кончиться как можно быстрее... Он мечтал быть лучшим из всех людей, но на деле был лишь собранием мусорных данных, вынужденных подчиняться его высочеству, безумцу Мессии. И такой образ жизни ему изрядно надоел...

- Хэллоооооу, Эээээээнтер-тян! - услышал аватар странно-веселый голос за своей спиной.

Обернувшись, Энтер обнаружил, что источником этого голоса служил не менее странный парень с кудрявыми волосами, сокрытыми черной кокетливой шляпкой, чуть склоненной набок, одетый в белую рубашку с желто-зеленым шарфиком-накидкой вокруг воротника и черные брюки, который, пританцовывая, направлялся к нему.

- Что тебе нужно, mon ami? - пытаясь скрыть то, что незнакомец произвел на него впечатление, как можно безразличнее произнес адепт Мессии.

- Совсем нииичего, Ээээнта-тян, лишь твои прекрасные волосы, - неожиданно быстро оказавшись рядом, Сора дотронулся рукой до челки Энтера, пропуская волосы между своими пальцами.

- Убери свои руки, ублюдок! - опешил от такого развития событий аватар.

- Энтер, почему ты на меня злишься? - сделав псевдообиженное лицо, Гремлин на мгновение отстранился от слуги Мессии, чтобы через секунду их лица оказались совсем близко друг от друга... Улыбаясь, Сора впился своими губами в губы Энтера и тот... не смог отстраниться. Сколько продолжалось это действо... секунду, десять секунд... минуту... аватар не мог этого зафиксировать, ясно было лишь одно - ему это понравилось.

- Знаешь, Энтер... - чуть отстранившись от аватара, проговорил Сора, - Я... я уже давно не испытывал никаких чувств. После того, как год назад моя любимая... бросила меня, я не могу забыть о ней. Я вспоминаю ее длинные и шелковистые волосы, ее белое платье... Я постоянно думал о ней и... о том, как я... убил ее. Своими руками. А затем еще... еще... и еще... я убивал всех этих девушек просто потому, что они были похожи на нее.

Пораженный адепт Мессии просто стоял и смотрел на маньяка, будто бы не в силах пошевелиться.

- Да... я думаю, именно тогда во мне родился мой фантом, Гремлин. Ты ведь знаешь, кто такие Фантомы? - спросил Сора и, получив утвердительный кивок Энтера, продолжил, - Не думаю, что в рождении Гремлина виноват шабаш или Мудрец... думаю, именно то, что в момент ее смерти во мне словно сломался какой-то стержень, сдерживающий меня, и помогло родиться фантому... и помогло мне стать таким, какой я сейчас есть и каким хотел бы умереть спустя мгновение, дабы не мучить ни себя, ни тебя...

Постепенно переводя голос в шепот, Сора затих. Еще не отошедший от удивления аватар заметил, как по левой щеке Фантома потекла слеза... но, в это же мгновение бывший парикмахер презрительно и, словно маньячно, усмехнувшись, продолжил:

- Я... потерял себя. Говорю, что сохранил человеческую сущность, а на самом деле являюсь дьяволом, маньяком, унесшим десятки жизней... этого уже не изменить. Ничего не изменить. Я не могу быть человеком...

Неожиданно тонкий и громкий звук прервал монолог Фантома. Подняв глаза, Сора увидел направленную на него саблю Энтера, принявшего свой метароид-облик, с искаженным от гнева лицом.

- Что ты можешь знать о том, что значит не быть человеком?! Я был создан, как бесполезный набор никому не нужных данных, я жаждал стать совершенным человеком, я хотел быть таким! Но взамен получил только боль и разочарование... - не в силах скрывать свою ярость, выкрикнул аватар. - А ты... ты был рожден человеком, тебе было даровано небом остаться оным, даже после рождения Фантома! Как можешь ты просто так склонить свою голову и сдаться?!

Не выдержав внезапно одолевшей его злости, Энтер отвел руку с клинком обратно, а затем нанес колющий удар Соре прямо в сердце и... увидел на лице противника не муку и горечь, а... улыбку.

- Ха-ха-ха-ха! - переведя взгляд на саблю Энтера, которую тот воткнул ему в грудь, заливисто рассмеялся Сора, - Неужели ты думаешь, что меня возможно так убить? Ошибаешься, Энта-тян, ошибаешься... У меня нет сердца... У маньяка не может быть сердца...

Вытащив клинок из груди Гремлина, аватар вновь принял свою человеческую форму.

- Ты безнадежен, mon ami. Просто безнадежен. Как, в общем-то, и я. Salut! - адепт Мессии собрался исчезнуть, но маньяк молниеносно сбил его с ног и вместе с ним покатился по траве.

Повалив Энтера на траву, Фантом осторожно сорвал с него плащ, и, откинув свою шляпу в сторону и позволив аватару насладиться видом своих роскошных кудряшек, Сора трепетно прикоснулся к губам почти совершенного человека, с каждой секундой всё настойчивее и настойчивее призывая Энтера ответить на свой поцелуй. И адепт Мессии... ответил.

- Когда-нибудь я сражусь с Мессией, обещаю тебе, мой француз... - прошептал Гремлин. - Обещаю, он заплатит за всю боль, что причинил тебе...

Приоткрыв чуть-чуть губы и с каждой секундой всё сильнее впиваясь в губы Соры и чуть ли не мурлыкая от наслаждения, Энтер коснулся своим языком языка Фантома и начал играть с ним. Надо же, от возбуждения аватар становился таким страстным и открытым... словно когда-то давно Мессия использовал при его создании данные котенка, а не нескольких людей-ученых...

- Знаешь, ты... ты самое лучшее, что я встречал в своей жизни, - с каким-то особым придыханием вымолвил аватар в перерыве между нескончаемыми поцелуями Соры. Фруктовое дыхание Фантома, не желающего признавать себя таковым и сохранившего, по собственным словам, человеческую душу, сводило Энтера с ума. Сама близость с таким же несчастным, как и он, парнем, потерявшим себя и окончательно запутавшимся в себе, возбуждала адепта Мессии и затмевала его разум.

Ничего - ни жажда быть совершенным, ни желание быть бессмертным... ничего не захватывало дух аватара так, как это делали прикосновения и поцелуи Фантома. Казалось, мир существует лишь для них двоих, и даже время, словно остановившееся на эти прекрасные мгновения, подвластно им.

Каждое прикосновение ногтей Соры к телу Энтера вызывало у последнего желание в тот же момент застонать от удовольствия и закричать "Tres bien!". Никогда еще аватар не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и умиротворенным, еще никогда никто не понимал его так, как понимал псевдослуга Мудреца, чьи движения словно были отражением всех потаенных желаний безумца, возжелавшего стать совершенным.

- Энта-тян... это было чудесно, - вытянувшись на траве рядом с аватаром, прошептал Сора. - Я словно... словно снова обрел свою любовь, ко мне словно вернулось нечто давно утраченное...

Спустя несколько мгновений, а, быть может, и несколько часов оба — собрание данных и Фантом поднялись на ноги, дабы разойтись и никогда больше не встретиться.

_«Это останется нашим секретом, mon ami, об этом никто и никогда не узнает.»_

_«Спасибо тебе, аватар. Это было просто tres bien... наверное, ты сказал бы так. Ты показал мне, что стоит бороться... я этого не забуду.»_

Силуэты двух созданий исчезли, словно их и не было на детской площадке мгновением назад.


	6. Chapter 5

Существа на этой планете бывают разными. Абсолютно разными. Но всем им, даже самым стойким, в определенные моменты жизни свойственны нетерпеливость и неусидчивость. Для людей это может быть как фатальным недостатком, не позволяющим достичь определенной поставленной перед собой цели, так и решающим в определенной ситуации достоинством, определяющим способность резко и быстро принимать решение, не изнывая в ожидании того, чего может и не случиться. Таковы люди, высшие, как считают многие из них, существа на этой планете, да и во всей нашей неизведанной Вселенной. Но таковы, смею заметить, и Фантомы. Всем им, даже самым гибким и хитрым, таким, как небезызвестный Гремлин, свойственен этот недостаток. Если продолжить говорить о нем, то этот недостаток выражается и в его способности к мгновенным перемещениям. Но разговор идет не о нем. Разговор идет о другом представителе, или, вернее, представительнице выживших после локального конца света с участием взбесившегося компьютерного вируса людей, постигших отчаяние и превратившихся в монстров, что на протяжении всей их жизни скрывал их внутренний духовный мир в глубинах души. О, как читатель уже, наверное, догадался, Мисе-тян, или же Медузе.

Сора не возвращался уже несколько часов. И все эти часы девушка-фантом терпеливо ждала его на крыше все того же многоэтажного дома. Надо сказать, что отпустить его после произошедшего... душевного единения между ними на охоту на новые Врата ей было относительно тяжело. Как не странно было признавать это, но ей не хотелось в этот миг расставаться с маньяком-парикмахером, который за прошедшие годы стал единственно близким ей существом, на которое, как бы курьезно это не звучало, можно было положиться.

_«Обычно он справлялся быстрее... что же это за Врата...»_

Даже скучая по своему единственному союзнику, Медуза не могла не признать, что он был не первым, кому она безраздельно доверяла все свои секреты и тайны, и кто столь же, как ей казалось, был честен и бесконечно добр к ней. Тот, кто помог ей справиться со своим становлением Фантомом, тот, благодаря кому она и заняла какую-никакую, но руководящую должность в стане монстров. Имя ему было Мудрец. Замечу, что, хоть девушка и считала, что Мудрец, отчасти заменивший ей убитого ей же отца, доверяет ей в абсолюте и не скрывает от нее совершенно ничего, но не могла и не отрицать того, что не знает она единственного — кто же это таинственное существо. Когда она впервые увидела его, там, за ширмой в одной из пещер, что была им пристанищем на протяжении года, она поняла, что он такой же Фантом, как и они. Он в точности так же имеет свою человеческую форму, однако предпочитает не появляться в ней перед своими соратниками, наводя ужас своей внушающей формой монстра. Это, наверное, и было единственным его секретом, что сокрыл он от самой любящей и преданной своей соратницы-слуги. Так считала Миса, которую затопили воспоминания о наставнике, которого уже невозможно было вернуть...

_- Медуза, - предводитель Фантомов, как обычно, был немногословен и ограничился лишь коротким обращением к своей соратнице по имени._

_- Мудрец. Я отправила Гулей за новыми Вратами. Думаю, им не составит труда справиться с ним, он всего лишь ребенок... - девушка коротко поклонилась._

_- Понятно. Однако я вызвал тебя к себе отнюдь не для отчета о том, как продвигается наша рутинная деятельность..._

_Подняв голову, Медуза с непониманием в глазах посмотрела на своего наставника._

_- Я... не совсем понимаю, о чем вы._

_Мудрец коротко рассмеялся, заставив Мису вздрогнуть от невесть откуда повеявшего холода. Казалось бы, уже не в первый раз она слышит этот леденящий душу смех, однако все никак не может к нему привыкнуть..._

_- Сора... или Гремлин... ты же знаешь, что ему нужно, верно? Ты же знаешь, зачем он хотел поговорить со мной?.. Философский камень..._

_Глаза девушки расширились от удивления._

_- Он... хочет заполучить его? Но... само существование этого артефакта невозможно... немыслимо..._

_- Правда? Что ж, Гремлин в этом плане оказался куда проворнее тебя, Медуза, - коротко усмехнулся монстр. - Философский камень существует... и я — его хранитель. Однако я хотел бы поговорить с тобой не о философском камне... точнее, не об этом камне..._

_Договаривая эту фразу, Мудрец материализовал на ладони драгоценный камень, похожий на кусок янтаря, коллекционировать которые Миса любила еще до своего впадения в отчаяние, и, быстрым жестом показав соратнице, что нужно поднять руку ладонью вверх, положил его на ладонь девушки._

_- Я доверяю только тебе, Медуза. Именно потому с этой минуты ты — хранительница этого артефакта._

_- Но... что это? - переборов смущение от неожиданной фразы о доверии со стороны своего наставника, спросила девушка._

_- Придет время и ты всё поймешь. Придет время и он сам проявит себя. Просто храни его... храни, как и предыдущий его хранитель... когда-нибудь тебе все станет ясно..._

_Закончив, Мудрец неожиданно растворился в воздухе._

Воспоминания... они готовы захватывать тебя постоянно, в любой момент времени, в любую секунду твоей душевной слабости и податливости... в этом проявляется их отрицательная сторона и, в то же время, их, несомненно, положительное качество — когда бы они не нахлынули, в нужный момент ты сможешь вспомнить необходимое и сопоставить кусочки мозаики для того, чтобы понять то, чего ранее невозможно было осмыслить.

Продолжая смотреть в сторону переулка, в котором несколько часов назад скрылся Такигава Сора, Медуза нехотя вновь начинала думать о том, что же за камень дал ей ее будучи покойный наставник.

- Он... он... несомненно важен, но почему ты скрыл его значение от меня, Мудрец?.. - произнесла девушка, достав материализовавшийся в полах ее платья камень и приподняв его на уровень своих глаз.

_«В нем что-то сокрыто... что-то... сильное. Я чувствую это. Не могу объяснить как, но чувствую. Возможно, стоит рассказать Гремлину об этом камне. Возможно, этот проныра что-то о нем знает или сможет узнать...»_

_- _Тебе приснилась битва со мной? Кей, советую тебе следить за этим Казановой, а то ведь он может... - прыснула Эскейп, глядя на смутившегося в тот же момент Джина и улыбнувшуюся Усами-старшую, до этого старавшуюся сохранять серьезный и непоколебимый вид.

- Ты не понимаешь... мадемуазель, - от неожиданного для гениального инженера обращения к ней мама Делит прекратила пить чай и поставила кружку на стол. Кружка, хочу заметить, была с ручкой, в точности напоминавшей одно из орудий прекрасного аватара, которое теперь было лишь экспонатом, напоминающим о бурном и печальном прошлом и не более того.

Масато пристально посмотрел на свою собеседницу, на миг отразив на своем лице снисходительное и пафосное выражение, ранее свойственное лишь бывшему его союзнику, носящему имя одной из исполнительных компьютерных клавиш.

- В тот день... когда появился твой отец, Мессия, я работал в соседнем ангаре и не знал о происходящем. Он вынудил нас переместить все здание вместе с нами самими в гиперпространство... но я не знал об этом. Я не знал, что Сарукада способен на такую жертву. Я не виню его, конечно... он желал спасти своих детей и обеспечить им будущее, которого они все равно не смогли увидеть... - смахнув со щеки слезу, Джин продолжил. - В тот день я был единственным, кто смог пережить перемещение в гиперпространство и превращение моего ДНК в данные, ставшие, как ты знаешь, частью твоего драгоценного papa. Но... пережил я его с огромными потерями для себя... часть моего тела, она... оказалась частью Мессии. Даже это тело состоит лишь наполовину из данных, тебе, я думаю, знакомо оное ощущение намного лучше, чем мне...

Гениальный инженер остановился, чтобы перевести дух и поймал направленный на него вопросительный взгляд Эскейп.

- Что-то не так?

- Нет, просто я... не понимаю, какое отношение эта... несомненно красивая история имеет к твоему сну. Ну, конечно, исключая тот вариант, что ты решил удариться в ностальгию и потому прибежал ко мне чуть свет не заря вместе со своей возлюбленной... - не выдержав, колко сказала дочь Мессии, не сумевшая выспаться в очередной раз. Ей в очередной раз снился несомненно приятный и хороший сон, но на фоне ее бытия вдовой все эти 13 с небольшим лет он грозил стать кошмаром...

_Совершенный аватар осторожно зашел в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь, которая, к его удивлению, не отозвалась обычным скрипом. Надо заметить, он еще ни разу не был в комнате своей возлюбленной, да и вообще, в силу своего происхождения, представить не мог, что девушке, являющейся набором данных, пусть и подарившими ей возможность быть идеальной копией людей, нужна комната для простых человеческих нужд — душа, сна, отдыха... В его представлении это было дико и... маняще. Будучи стремясь стать совершенным человеком, Энтер не понимал, что не учитывает многих нюансов, из которых, как из кирпичиков, и составлено человеческое естество._

_Но продолжим... что, я сказал, произошло? Дверь не скрипнула? Но, как бы адепт Мессии не старался попасть в комнату к своему прекрасному объекту воздыхания незамеченным, половица, видимо, сговорившись в дверью, выдала его предательским тягучим скрипом. В сумраке, скрывавшем комнату от чужих глаз, немедленно зажглись два ока. То были очи неотразимой Эскейп, которая трепетно охраняла свои покои от посторонних, __хоть и в теперешнем ее положении, сидя на кровати без брони и орудий, это казалось невозможным._

_- Энтер? Зачем ты сюда пришел?_

_Аватар приложил палец к губам, давая девушке понять, что не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание из-за пустяков._

_- Мадемуазель, тише. Я пришел к вам, потому что... не знаю, - Энтер сделал невозможное для себя — смущенно опустил взгляд и залюбовался стройными ногами дочери Мессии. - Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, не знаю, почему все так, но я уверен, что виновницей странных изменений, происходящих во мне, являетесь вы._

_Заметив взгляд аватара и его смущение, Эскейп, ошибочно посчитавшая, что всему виной ее ноги, поспешила скрыть их под одеялом._

_- О чем ты, француз? Где твой пафос? Где то бесконечное презрение, которым ты любил меня одарива..._

_Средоточие безумства и пафоса столь же бесшумно, сколь и быстро, оказалось рядом с Эскейп. От неожиданности девушка застыла в изумлении и замолчала. Энтер трепетно взял руки дочери его ненавистного бывшего хозяина в свои, и ласково погладил тыльную сторону ладони. Его возлюбленная зарделась, не до конца понимая, что происходит. Аватар сел на кровать рядом со своей прекрасной пассией и осторожно провел по ее руке своей, начиная от ладони и заканчивая обратной стороной локтя._

_- Что ты... - смущенно прошептала девушка, на что Энтер ответил лишь своей неуловимой улыбкой._

_- __Je t'aime, mon cher... Je t'aime..._

_Придвинувшись к Эскейп и обняв ее, ничего не понимающую, но отчего-то не предпринимающую попыток останавливать его действия, за плечи, адепт Мессии наклонил голову и нежно коснулся своими губами губ растерянной, но остающейся, безусловно, прекрасной, аватарши. Девушка чуть дрогнула, не ожидая такого поворота событий, но, поддавшись неведомому инстинкту, приоткрыла свой рот и, закрыв глаза, начала повторять движения, которым ее, судя по всему, сейчас учил ее романтичный и немного странный возлюбленный. Скорость движения их губ все увеличивалась и увеличивалась, отражая страсть и нежелание обеих сторон прекращать сие волнующее действо. Через некоторое время их поцелуй перетек в полноценное единение душ, то слияние, которое называют по названию родины любимого языка Энтера..._

_Сколько прошло времени? Минута? Час? Несколько часов? Этого не знал никто. Аватары продолжали и продолжали сладостно целоваться, забыв обо всем. Для них двоих сейчас существовали лишь, как бы тавтологично это не звучало, они двое. Наконец, губы адепта и дочери Мессии разъединились, но первый не спешил останавливаться. Продолжая нежно касаться губами подбородка и шеи, внезапно он резко, как змея в тот момент, когда пытается кого-то напугать, высунул язык и осторожно коснулся им шеи девушки. Эскейп, еще не прекратившую судорожно дышать после волшебного и неожиданного поцелуя, словно пронзил разряд тока, заставивший ее дыхание против своей воли учащаться и становиться менее глубоким. _

_Это странное чувство, кажется, называющееся, возбуждением, стало знакомым и этим двум аватаром. За окном все еще расстилалась ночь, но Энтер и Эскейп и не думали спать, продолжая гладить друг друга, целовать и шептать романтичные слова, лежа на кровати прекрасного аватара._

_Не стоило удивляться, что ночь пролетела незаметно и... когда в окно стали пробиваться первые лучи восходящего солнца, адепт Мессии тихо растаял, поднявшись с ложа и глядя на улыбающуюся спящую Эскейп, воспроизводящую во сне, видимо, события прошедшей ночи._

_- __C'est la vie... __Я вернусь, мадемуазель..._

Однако вернемся к нашим баранам. То бишь, я хотел сказать, к нашим аватарам, гениальным полуаватарам-полуинженерам и их женам. Своим замечанием Эскейп попала точно в цель. Едва проснувшись и приведя себя в порядок, Джин Масато тут же вознамерился идти к прекрасному аватару, даже не удосужившись объяснить своей жене причину оной спешки.

- Эскейп, а где Делит? Она вчера была словно сама не своя... - попыталась попробовать перевести тему Кей, но остановилась под суровым взглядом своего мужа.

С трудом сохраняя свой привычно-беззаботный облик, Масато повторился:

- Эскейп, ты... не понимаешь. Мое ДНК... оно стало частью Мессии. И... мне кажется, что я знаю причину этих снов. Ты ведь тоже видишь подобные сны, не так ли? Воспоминания, отчетливо запомнившиеся моменты, всё, что касалось чего-либо, к чему приложил свою механизированную руку твой papa...

Прекрасная аватар зарделась, в очередной раз вспомнив о сне, который приснился ей накануне. Нет, конечно же, Джин не мог знать, что именно ей снилось, но попал точно в яблочко относительно наличия сего сна... и это пугало.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, увидев реакцию дочери компьютерного вируса на его слова, муж Усами произнес:

- Вижу, что ты тоже их видишь... Моя теория заключается в простом, но очень страшном умозаключении. Мессия возвращается. Возвращается он и всплывают все наши страхи, весь тот набор данных, что мы содержим... весь тот мусор, что принадлежит ему.

- Но... Мессия... его же поглотил Энтер. Тогда... неужели Энтер... он... - вскинув голову от внезапно поразившей ее догадки, сказала Эскейп.

- Oui, oui, oui. Я рад, что вы еще помните мое имя, да и меня самого, mademoiselle et messiuers.

От звучания этого голоса в комнате воцарилась тишина, коей, как кажется автору, в этом безумном беспокойном мире не было никогда.


	7. Chapter 6

Что такое... почему же голова так раскалывается? Почему тело не хочет слушать ту, что является его полноправной хозяйкой по праву рождения и нахождения в нем души оной? Почему пальцы рук и ног в одно мгновение онемели, а на мышцы легла усталость, равная той, что приходит после нескольких часов изнуряющих тренировок? Что... что ж такое...

Что она такое? Почему внутри нее нечто, что не дает пробиться свету пылающего сердца? Что это за тьма... и почему она пробудилась сейчас? Почему не дала погрузиться в пучину беспомощности и отчаяния? Неужели это... нечто живое и только и ждало подходящего момента, дабы пробудиться и сделать свой первый ход? Но... она сумела совладать с этим. Значит, тьма не властна над всем ее телом. Значит, у тьмы не получится погасить огня ее любви и заботы о своих родителях. Значит, не все еще потеряно...

_«Что я такое?»_

Прислонившись к стене дома, около которого несколько десятков минут назад проходило ее сражение с Фантомом, до сих пор мечтающим о том, как бы стать человеком, позволив человеческому, пускай и маньячному, сердцу пробудиться, Делит прикрыла глаза. Этот болтливый клоун наговорил ей слишком много... слишком большой объем информации, который нужно осмыслить и понять. Она боле не сомневалась в правдивости его слов. Откуда-то юная Нео-Бастер знала, что Гремлин сказал ей правду... или, во всяком случае то, что сам считал таковой.

_«Он хотел погрузить меня в отчаяние... и, похоже, у него это таки здорово получилось... от того, что мой мозг вскипит, я точно впаду в отчаяние... еще и сам куда-то запропастился... а мне так хочется пончиков...»_

Как ни странно, после всего произошедшего за последний час, дочь Энтера и Эскейп не горела особым желанием идти домой. Дома ее ждала скучная повседневность, которую в последнее время не могли разбавить даже те странные полуистории-полусказки, которые продолжала рассказывать ей мама. Неведомый герой с зачесанными назад волосами, отчего оные начинали напоминать гриву молодого льва, который спасал иные миры... казалось, ее маме очень нравится рассказывать о нем. Как замечала девушка, всегда, когда тема касалась рассказов об этом герое, глаза ее матери загорались каким-то особым огоньком, словно все эти сказки в самом деле были отнюдь не сказками, а сама мадемуазель Эскейп принимала в них участие...

_«Да ну нафиг... блин, какой-то я стала сентиментальной... чтобы моя мирная мама принимала участие в каких-то сражениях и боях? Да еще и тогда, когда на кону стояла бы судьба целого мира? Да ну вы бросьте... я слишком хорошо ее знаю»._

Однако одного Делит отрицать не могла. Какая-то личная тайна, которая, быть может, связана со всеми этими историями, у ее мамы безусловно имелась. На полке в шкафу, который хранил спортивные награды девушки, лежали еще и странные пистолеты, на которых были выгравированы имена : Гоку и Магоку. Сколько бы дочь не задавала вопросов об этих странных орудиях, ее родительница лишь постоянно меняла тему, отводя взгляд и отказываясь смотреть юной Нео-Бастеру в глаза.

_«А ведь тьма и правда хороша... хотя бы потому, что я так много поняла за последний день... на многое открылись мои глаза... я словно научилась вычленять мелочи из того, что уже давно знала... но все-таки, почему же голова просто раскалывается?..»_

Прошло всего 10 минут, а пафосному аватару-французу уже чертовски успела надоесть манера его старого знакомого-маньяка ходить вприпрыжку, отчего тот становился похожим на маленькую девочку. Нет, конечно, определенный шарм в таких движениях Соры был, но... слишком уж детский, слишком уж наивный шарм, который, к тому же, мог сформировать неправильное впечатление о хитроумном бывшем парикмахере, который, несмотря на свою внешнюю наивность, привык расписывать шахматные партии людских судеб, что так или иначе связаны с ним, на много ходов вперед. Так, правда, было ранее, до того, как он остался одним из двух выживших Фантомов, которые всё никак не могли найти себе место в этом мире...

- Тебе еще не надоело? - сорвался Эксальгар, которому осточертело наблюдать за двадцатилетним парикмахером, который решил вспомнить детство.

- Hello? - повернувшись и склонив голову набок, слащаво засмеялся тот, словно продолжая нарываться и бросать вызов милорду, по странному стечению обстоятельств оказавшему в теле пятнадцатилетнего подростка.

В следующую секунду Гремлину пришлось бы уклоняться от бросившегося на него парня, однако Энтер вовремя остановил лорда, щупальцем, выпущенным из рукава его правой руки, удержав Эксальгара за пояс.

- Не стоит, mon ami. Все равно ты его не изменишь. Сколько я его знаю, он всегда был таким... клоуном, - устало усмехнулся аватар.

Остановившись перед поворотом в переулок, Сора повернулся и засмеялся.

- Энтер... ты чертовски мне ее напоминаешь. Вы прям-таки идентичны в своих низменных манерах подшучивать над своими противниками.

Аватар недоуменно посмотрел на своего собеседника.

- Ее? Кого ты имеешь в виду?

- Скоро узна...

Фантом с человеческим сердцем маньяка осекся. Из-за угла прямо на него выскочила тень странного существа оранжевого цвета, клешней пригвоздившего смеявшегося мгновением раньше Гремлина к противоположной стене. На лицах Эксальгара и французского средоточия пафоса, который, кроме пафоса, с недавних пор содержал в себе и 13 карт безумия (если вы понимаете, о чем я), застыло выражение непонимания, сменившееся, впрочем, спустя какие-то доли секунды его обычной равнодушной миной.

Существо же тем временем посмотрело на Сору и, издав короткий смешок, ярко засияло, превратившись в... девушку-подростка. Энтер отметил, что ему знаком внешний вид создания, коим была сия девушка миг назад и он был отдаленно похож на броню воинов Сентая, Бастеров, которые, к сожалению, погибли 15 лет назад...

- Ты... принес пончики? - устало прошептала девушка, взглянув на своего импровизированного пленника и, переведя взгляд на двух его спутников, неотрывно и удивленно смотрящих на нее, добавила : - Messiuers, чего уставились? Девушка голодна...

Привычное и знакомое слово, относящееся к тому языку, что так любил употреблять сам адепт Мессии в силу своего происхождения и состояния из спрессованных в единое целое данных ученых, среди которых были не только представители японской культуры, резануло слух Энтеру, ровно как и его союзнику.

_«Какого...»_

Продолжая присматриваться к неизвестной для него девушке, Энтер отмечал ее странное сходство со своей бывшей и утраченной женой. Та же беззаботно-готовая к неожиданному броску стойка, тот же взгляд из-под солнечных очков, которые очень уж напоминали аватару его собственные, и... неожиданно та же манера речи с употреблением французских слов... все это представлялось бывшему последователю Мессии очень и очень странным, представляя собой кусочки какой-то неведомой мозаики, которые, однако, не спешили складываться воедино в его компьютеризированном мозгу.

Не меньше изумлялся и лорд Эксальгар. Девушка, так быстро поедающая пончики из отобранного у Соры пакета, напоминала ему кого-то давно забытого... ту, воспоминания о которой не желали всплывать на поверхность души, тщетно пытающейся заставить их это сделать... что-то из молодости, которая прежде казалась уничтоженной воспоминаниями, полными насилия и жестокости, старалось прорваться наружу... но пока что это не представлялось возможным.

Вполне оправившись от удара об стену, Гремлин с интересом смотрел на своих противников, наблюдавших за Делит.

- Энтеееееееер-кун, что тебя так поразило, что ты глаз от девушки оторвать не можешь? - улыбнулся маньяк. - Кого-то напоминает? А я ведь говорил, что ты не пожалеешь, если пойдешь со мной. Эх, был бы ты еще чуточку терпеливей...

Лишь наполовину съеденный пончик выпал из пальцев новоявленной хранительницы неведомой тьмы, не выдержав неизвестно из-за чего начавшуюся дрожь в них.

- Э... Энтер? Но... ты же говорил, что мой отец мертв?.. - обернувшись, вопросительно-умоляюще посмотрела Делит на Фантома.

Теперь настала очередь пытаться побороть дрожь в своем теле адепту Мессии. Едва услышав удивленный голос девушки и ее слова, едва увидев насмешливый взгляд Соры... его сознание смогло собрать мозаику в одно целое, однако не позволяя органам речи вымолвить хотя бы одно слово, которого, казалось, ждала девушка, моментально понявшая все то же, что и аватар, по улыбке Гремлина и повернувшаяся к тому, кого оный назвал именем ее погибшего отца.

- Делит...

- Papa Энтер...

Думаю, дальнейшая сцена не подлежит особо чуткому и доскональному описанию. Пусть адепт Мессии и был лишь набором мусорных данных, как когда-то назвал его озлобленный Джин Масато, пусть человеческого в нем было намного меньше, нежели в его прекрасной супруге, пускай Делит была невозможной девушкой, невозможным ребенком, дочерью двух аватаров, которые по происхождению своему не могли иметь детей... все же им обоим не были чужды чувства ничтожных человеческих существ.

Смотревшего на это великолепное доказательство того, что аватары и их дети могут становиться людьми хотя бы потому, что, как и люди, имеют простые, но в то же время глубокие чувства и умеют их мило и трепетно выражать, Сору, однако, ждала куда менее приятная участь. Неожиданно появившееся из ниоткуда щупальце впилось ему в спину и утянуло его опять же в никуда. Никто из присутствующих не успел грамотно и быстро оценить ситуацию, кроме лорда Эксальгара, рванувшегося маньяку на помощь, но, однако, не успевшему в силу отсутствия полноценного привыкания к своему новому телу.

Для Энтера и Делит произошедшее, к слову, не имело столь большого значения. Воссоединившиеся отец и дочь в данный момент думали только о том, как побыстрее попасть в уютное и тихое место под названием «дом», где они смогли бы всё обсудить и о многом поведать друг другу...

- Papa... идем домой. Думаю, мама меня уже заждалась, - ласково и преданно посмотрев на аватара, прошептала его дочь.

- Мадемуазель... - столь же тихо прошептал адепт Мессии и, обняв свою родную дочку одной рукой и одновременно ухватив своего спутника другой, растворился в воздухе.

_«Коёми, я прошу тебя... не умирай... Коёми! Коёми, открой глаза! Коёми? Коёми!»_

Все тот же сон, всё та же комната, все то же бездыханное тело девушки, нашедшей свое упокоение. Этот сон Фуэки видел уже около 15 лет. С тех самых пор, как его жена, а затем и любимая дочь умерли от неизвестной смертельной болезни, появление которой даже он, известный ученый, не смог предсказать и, что еще больше отравляло ему жизнь и сон, - он не смог уберечь свою семью. Даже философский камень, этот могущественный предмет, дарующий его владельцу способность управлять жизнью и смертью, а, быть может, даже без опаски балансировать на грани оных, если, конечно, своевременно снабжать его источником энергии, а, проще говоря, маной, бесследно исчез во время последней масштабной битвы, в которую оказались ввязаны все, кто мало-мальски мог помочь в борьбе со взбесившейся нечистью, о которой вдовец знал только то, как ее называют : «Мессия». Именно в той битве некто украл философский камень, оставив телесную оболочку его дочери без источника жизненной силы, тем самым вновь подарив ей смерть, и убив того единственного, кто снабжал его дочь своей маной, заботясь о ней и помогая ей — Харуто Соуму, единственного, кроме самого Фуэки, существовавшего на тот момент чародея, способность к превращению которому сам Белый чародей, умело играющий с силами как науки, так и магии, и даровал.

Теперь же надежды, казалось, не осталось совсем. Отчаяние медленно подбиралось к овдовевшему отцу Коёми, возможно, даже куда более сильное, нежели в прошлый раз, в ночь ее смерти. Однако он неустанно твердил себе, что не все еще потеряно, что новый Шабаш не за горами... подробная схема проведения оного, кстати, и висела на стене его кабинета в загородном доме, где он сейчас и находился. Единственное, что требовалось для начала проведения магического ритуала и что так желал найти Фуэки — источник энергии, объединяющий в себе все стихии этого мира, хоть как-то сравнимый по содержащейся в нем силе с утерянным философским камнем. И совсем недавно он зафиксировал всплеск такой энергии, не сумев, однако, установить его местоположение.

_«Я спасу тебя, Коёми... обещаю. Мы будем вместе, ты и я... отец и дочь... как много лет тому назад. Ты будешь счастлива, а, главное — ты будешь здорова... обещаю. Ты — моя последняя надежда...»_

Как уже писалось выше, появление пафосного французского аватара в доме Делит, путь к которому дочь и указала своему найденному отцу, сложно было назвать обыденной вещью, на которую беседующие могли бы не обратить внимания и продолжить свой разговор, как ни в чем ни бывало...

Телепортация в этом для аватара, коий являлся бывшим адептом Мессии, а ныне хранителем абсолютно всех данных своего хозяина, никогда не была чем-то приятным, но происходила она довольно-таки быстро и Энтер особо не обращал внимания на возникающие неудобства, считая это пережитком и ошибкой данных ничтожных человеческих существ, из которых он, к своему сожалению, и был собран. Но на сей раз перемещение заняло около пяти минут, и аватар смог вкусить все прелести медленного распадения на мельчайшие биты и столь же медленного сбора самого себя обратно. Волновало его лишь то, что подобные неудобства вместе с ним испытывали его родное дитя и Эксальгар, что неизвестно как могло сказаться на их телах.

Когда пафосный аватар наконец обрел способность видеть и произнес свой пламенный, но отнюдь недолгий монолог длинной всего в пару предложений, то первое, что он узрел, было недовольным лицом гениального инженера, который собрался разразиться по случаю своего недовольства гневной тирадой, сумев первым из присутствующих трех человек оправиться от изумления и встать с кресла:

- Энтерито, и где ты был? Судя по всему, за все года своего отсутствия ты ничуть не изменился... Все столь же замкнут, все столь же... - Джин улыбнулся, увидев, что рядом с Энтером стоит и его дочь. - Точнее, все так же похищаешь маленьких девочек... Видимо, данные какие важные атрофировались...

Масато вовремя прекратил свой ироничный монолог, чтобы увидеть зажегшийся в глазах Энтера недобрый красный тлеющий огонек. Безумный аватар же, тем временем, для пущего эффекта выпустил из своих запястий на несколько десятков сантиметров щупальца, дабы дать понять Джину свои дальнейшие намерения. Ничуть не смутившись, Бит Бастер все же отступил на пару шагов, усмехнулся, увидев непонимающего выражение лица у взглянувшей на своего отца Делит, и продолжил :

- Ладно, ладно, тихо, французик, тихо... Ты же не тронешь экстраординарного инженера, я же знаю... Ты же не тронешь?!

Аватар молча сделал шаг вперед и вытянул правую руку, подняв ее на уровень груди.

- Mon ami, мы четырнадцать лет не виделись. В нашу последнюю встречу я распался на данные... а ты все продолжаешь подшучивать надо мной. Ты вообще меняешься?

Масато склонил голову набок и умильно поморгал глазами :

- Зачем же, зачем? Я же гений, я же так прекрасен...

Над его головой медленно пронеслось щупальце. Исчерпавший запас своего терпения Энтер выдохнул через нос, все еще пытаясь сдерживать себя. Но в тот же момент лица обоих обрели мягкое и счастливое выражение, скрепившееся рукопожатием.

Делит, что случайно перевела взгляд на шкаф со своими наградами, удивленно присмотрелась к оному. Странные орудия, что все неполные 14 лет ее жизни не давали ей покоя, исчезли с полки. Мгновением спустя и она, и Энтер услышали за спиной доболе знакомый последнему властный и твердый голос, заставивший адепта Мессии обернуться.

- Это — Гоку, - показала обладательница этого голоса, прекрасная аватар Эскейп взглядом на свою правую руку и перевела взгляд на левую, - а это — Магоку. Впрочем, это неважно, потому что сейчас ты умрешь, Энтер. Умрешь... в объятиях!

Дематериализовав свое оружие, мама Делит бросилась в объятия своего вновь обретенного возлюбленного.


	8. Chapter 7

Дорогой читатель, ты когда-нибудь боялся получить удар в спину? Причем не простой удар в спину, а нанесенный человеком, которому ты готов был доверить свою жизнь и свои чувства к нему, свою любовь и заботу... нет? Не боялся? Вот и наш герой по имени Сора Такагава был столь же самонадеян и безумен, чтобы вечером оного дня радоваться воссоединению тех, кого еще утром считал своими врагами, но, тем не менее, забывая о том, что напасть на него могут с совершенно неожиданной стороны.

Итак, во время душещипательной картины воссоединения семьи пафосных аватаров маньяка-парикмахера схватило и втянуло в стену непонятно откуда появившееся щупальце. Происхождение оного, к сожалению, было непонятно лишь лорду Эксальгару, единственному свидетелю произошедшего, так он не пробыл с этим человеком последние 13 лет... кому, как не Гремлину, еще было бы легко узнать щупальце его прелестной союзницы, Мисы-тян, а, переводя на Фантомные клички, Медузы? Однако понимал Сора и другое. Девушка не могла заинтересоваться им и похитить просто так... ей нужен был весомый повод. Очень весомый.

Вытянув из своего союзника немного маны и отбросив его к вентяляционному выходу, Медуза дематериализовала свои щупальца и приняла человеческую форму, глядя на то, как поднимается на ноги, потирая ушибленный бок и чуть пошатываясь от недостатка маны, влюбленный в нее маньяк.

- Hello, Миса-тян! - даже в этой ситуации Такагава ухитрялся сохранять невозмутимость и внешне детское поведение, хотя внутренности его почти видимо жгло обидой и непониманием. - Что ж ты такая грубая... могла бы вместе со мной за Энтера порадоваться...

Девушка расхохоталась, кинув быстрый взгляд на своего собеседника.

- И с каких пор мы стали такими сентиментальными? Ты же вроде на охоту отправлялся, так где же добыча? Где жертва, которую ты поверг в отчаяние? Где страх, боль, крики? Или ты изменился? Хотя... что-то я этого не заметила.

Гремлин кисло улыбнулся.

- Ты забрала меня прямо от жертвы... думаешь, почему я так долго ошивался около нее и ее безумного папочки?

- А разве не потому, что вас с ним общее прошлое связывает? Помню, помню... - хмыкнула Миса. - Сора, скажи, а это не твоя ли, случайно, дочка?

На лице Гремлина явственно отразилось недоумение. Его встреча с аватаром была столь случайной и не менее тайной, что знать о ней не мог никто, кроме самих участников события... и вряд ли француз стал бы рассказывать о таком... плодотворном разговоре той, с кем они пересекались лишь однажды, и то по совсем отстраненной причине — в поисках Феникса их бывшему хозяину, Мудрецу, пришлось обратиться к Мессии, дабы через его адептов попытаться обнаружить свихнувшегося на почве своей свободы Фантома. И всё же... что-то было нечисто... Сора это чувствовал, однако принял решение глубоко не развивать данную тему, ограничившись лишь одиночным вопросом.

- Э... а откуда ты знаешь о том, что может, я подчеркну, гипотетически может связывать нас с Энтером? Ты самого-то этого безумца видела лишь раз в жизни...

Удивленный и смущенный парень заставил Медузу еще раз расхохотаться, словно служа ее искуплением за 13 лет серых и, несомненно, грустных будней.

- И ты думаешь, он побежал бы мне рассказывать о таком?.. Нет, мне об этом обмолвился наш покойный Мудрец фактически сразу же после смерти Феникса... пришлось тебя пожалеть, да...

Лицо маньяка на мгновение приобрело по-настоящему звериное выражение.

_«Мудрец... знал об этом?.. Он... что-то еще мог знать обо мне? Он следил за мной?.. Так... сохранять спокойствие...»_

Вдруг оказавшись совсем рядом с девушкой, Сора положил ей голову на плечо и приторно-милым голосом спросил, заставив свою собеседницу вздрогнуть и отстраниться :

- Но ты ведь не просто так, вспомнила о Мудреце, Миса-тян? Ты тринадцать лет не хотела говорить о нем, а здесь вдруг повесела и решила вспомнить былое? Какая внезапная перемена настроения, mon cher, как неожиданно...

На этот раз настал черед смены выражения лица уже у второго выжившего Фантома, Медузы. Этот тролль-парикмахер настолько точно попал в цель своим едким замечанием, что ему невозможно было ответить, даже чуть слукавив — любая ложь тут же всплыла бы на поверхность для этого хитроумного и дерзкого парня. Потому Миса решила выбрать из двух зол меньшее и, выставив вперед руку, материализовала в ней камень, оставленный ей наставником.

- Он... незадолго до своей смерти... он оставил мне это. Я не знаю, что это может быть. Я даже не знаю, может ли этот камень быть важен... потому и хотела показать его тебе. Потому что лишь тебе я могу доверять.

Пристально изучавший камень в руках у Медузы, Сора недоверчиво поднял взгляд на свою собеседницу, подумав, что ослышался.

- Что?.. Прошу, повтори, что ты сказала...

Зардевшись и почувствовал, как в ее глазах назревают слезы, девушка-фантом отвернулась, однако, исполнив волю Гремлина.

- Я... я доверяю только тебе. Все последние дни... я думала о том, что предаю тебя. Я думала о Мудреце, который относился к тебе, как к пыли у своих ног... и понимала, что я никогда бы не смогла быть настолько черствой. Возможно, ты прав... возможно, во мне и правда зарождается человеческое сердце... благодаря тебе. Знаешь, я не могу назвать ничего плохого, ничего того, что могло бы причинить мне боль, что было бы связано с тобой... Гремлин, нет... Сора. Такагава Сора. Я рад, что судьба позволила мне повстречаться с тобой и что она подарила мне возможность провести с тобой большую часть своей новой жизни. И я хочу... чтобы ты всегда был рядом.

Услышав позади до боли знакомый ей безумный смех, Миса обернулась и увидела, что лицо Соры находится в нескольких сантиметрах от нее. Его губы так манили, а смех... она никогда не замечала, что он может быть таким милым... удержаться было очень сложно... но первым не удержался он, могущественный хитрый Гремлин, мигом уничтожив то мизерное расстояние, что существовало между их губами.

_«Все-таки она прекрасна... несмотря на всё, что между нами было... я не могу сказать, что огорчен из-за чего-то или расстроен... теперь она рядом... и мне не нужно большего. Мы станем людьми и будем вместе вечно, Миса-тян. Обещаю...»_

Между тем прошел вот уже месяц после приятного для обеих сторон возвращения Энтера и Эксальгара из небытия... последнего, к слову, Эскейп и Джин первоначально не узнали, а узнав, приняли очень и очень холодно. Слишком многое нужно было объяснить и обосновать... но пафосный французский аватар идеально справился с этой задачей. Но кое-чего он все же не мог объяснить — почему вернулись они лишь спустя 13 лет, почему лорд стал пятнадцатилетнем подростком, сохранившим, впрочем, свою память и свои привычки, и... почему вообще они живы... на эти вопросы ни один из наших героев не мог дать ответ.

Что касается Делит... ее жизнь продолжала течь своим чередом. Вот только стала она порядок счастливей и приятней благодаря долгожданному воссоединению их с отцом семьи и прояснении многих волновавших ее вопросов. Она узнала, какими героями были ее родители, но каким отвратным был ее дедушка Мессия, который, впрочем, сейчас полностью оставался в виде данных в ее papa Энтере, однако, по заверениям Джина и самого француза, это было не опасно, ведь сама персоналия безумного компьютерного вируса, его нрав и его сознание не передались поглотившему его данные аватару, оказавшись подавленными простыми человеческими чувствами, чего никак не мог ожидать взбалмошный папочка прекрасного аватара.

В данный же момент внучка Мессии сидела в кресле в своей комнате на втором этаже, которую ей теперь приходилось делить с лордом Эксальгаром (после того как ее тролль-папочка предложил на время принять в семью старшего братика), и программировала новый троян, подумывая в дальнейшем загрузить его на сайт своей школы. Учеба так надоедала... Милорд находился здесь же, сидя на соседнем кресле и делая вид, что усиленно читает книгу о видах холодного оружия, а сам тайком поглядывая на дочь Энтера. Всякий раз, когда он смотрел на нее, в его памяти отчетливо начинали шевелиться, словно червяки, воспоминания, но то одно, необходимое ему, никак не хотело являть себя. Он чувствовал, что как-то связан с этой девушкой, связан чем-то большим, нежели просто знакомство или даже отношения, о которых он порой мечтал...

- Mon ami, и долго ты еще собираешься на меня глазеть? - насмешливый голос Делит вывел лорда из задумчивости, заставив обнаружить, что он и правда смотрел на девушку всё это время, забыв прикрыть свое лицо книгой.

- И вовсе я на тебя не смотрел! - смутившись, отвернулся Эксальгар. Что ни говори, а гормоны пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки брали свое, заставляя все сильнее и сильнее влюбляться в пафосную и дерзкую девушку, которая, разозлившись, могла и вновь превратиться в оранжевого монстра.

Кстати, остановимся на этом монстре чуть подробнее. Джин Масато, едва услышав о том, что произошло с его названной племянницей, тут же забрал ее к себе в командный центр, дабы, используя новейшие технологии, изучить то, что произошло с девушкой. Однако исследования ни дали никакого толку. То, во что превращалась Делит, не могло быть объяснено принципами и силами известной ему науки. Однако память настойчиво подсказывала одну вещь — во время судьбоносной битвы с Мессией, породившей все дальнейшие события, произошедшие с ними, он видел воина, похожего на монстроформу дочери аватаров...

Программирование Делит и псевдочтение Эксальгара неожиданно оказалось прервано вошедшей в комнату Эскейп, по лицу которой читалось крайнее недовольство.

- Что такое, мам? - спросила чуткая дочь, чуть приподнявшись с кресла.

- Джин, похоже, нашел человека, который сможет объяснить произошедшее с тобой и помочь тебе... его зовут Сигеру Вадзима и он, как бы это странно ни звучало, владелец антикварного магазина, который находится через улицу от нас. - сказала прекрасная аватар и добавила : - Если хочешь, можешь сходить к нему... хоть мне и не нравится весь этот ажиотаж, что подняли вокруг этого твой папа и дядя. А еще больше хочется найти того маньяка, что напал на тебя... я бы потренировала на нем свое владение Гоку и Магоку, ох, потренировала бы...

Эскейп хрустнула пальцами, заставив милорда вздрогнуть.

- Может быть, не такой уж он и маньяк... - заметил Эксальгар. - Сомневаюсь, что маньяк стал бы покупать жертве, которая его избила, пончики в знак искупления вины... я бы на его месте смотался подальше от такой девушки...

Последние его слова заставили дочь Энтера рассмеяться, оным смехом досконально напомнив ему смех его союзника, отца этой дерзкой девчонки.

- А я всегда знала, что ты трусишка... небось, на месте Гремлина ты бы вообще смотался сразу же, как меня увидел... впрочем, тебя и сейчас никто не держит.

- Да как ты... что ты... - слова девушки заставили влюбленного в нее лорда вспыхнуть. - Я докажу тебе. К Вадзиме мы пойдем вместе. Мало ли, что за маньячиной может быть он... неспроста, мне кажется, и Гремлин-то на тебя напал...

Вопросительно взглянув на Эскейп и получив утвердительный кивок последней, Эксальгар поднялся из кресла и, нетерпеливо взглянув на Делит, произнес :

- Идем!

Неожиданно что-то острое коснулось его правого плеча. Обернувшись, он увидел, что сзади него стоит Энтер, пристально разглядывающий ногти на своих руках. Одним из ногтей он и коснулся лорда.

- И что тебя манит к девушкам в нашей семье, Экс-тян? - усмехнулся адепт Мессии. - То одну стремишься защищать, то другую... смотри, я на тебя рассчитываю, mon ami. Если хоть волос упадет с ее головы... я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был.

Оскорбленно покраснев, парень схватил внучку Мессии за руку и, оттолкнув Энтера, вместе с Делит вышел, напоследок хлопнув входной дверью.

- И почему он так напоминает мне тебя... - раздался голос позади аватара. Его обладательница, мадемуазель Эскейп, смотрела в окно, провожая взглядом держащихся за руку Делит и Экса. - Пафоса ему точно не занимать... да и поведение такое же... чуток психованное... Ты уверен, что не передал ему во время уничтожения его мира никаких своих данных?

Повернувшись к мужу и увидев его разъяренное лицо с выпущенными из рукава щупальцами, дочь Мессии расхохоталась.

_Вот он! Вот он, всплеск столь необходимой ему энергии! Даже не верится, что это наконец-таки произошло!_

Радости Белого чародея по имени Фуэки не было предела. Спустя месяц после того, как он сумел засечь находящийся в Токио источник энергии, равный по своей силе философскому камню, ему удалось еще раз обнаружить сигнатуру использования этой энергии... ее местоположение так же могло быть установлено.

_«Надо же... так близко к магазинчику моего старого друга... неожиданно... не знай я, что Харуто умер, я мог бы подумать, что это он вернулся...»_

В памяти чародея вновь засверкали вспышки того грандиозного сражения, что унесло жизнь его родной дочери и ее защитнику... как бы подло ни было использовать Харуто, как источник необходимой философскому камню, а, значит, и жизненной силе Коёми, ману, но он привык к этому парню... им можно было легко управлять. Опять же, это было неправильно и подло, однако ради своей дочери вдовец был готов на всё.

_«Ты вернешься, Коёми... совсем скоро. Подожди еще немного и у тебя вновь будет материальное тело... у тебя вновь будут воспоминания... ты будешь помнить меня, своего отца... наша семья вновь воссоединится, бросив вызов самой судьбе, что посмела ее разрушить...»_

Использовав на своем драйвере кольцо телепорта, отец Коёми оказался в переулке, находящемся как раз за нужным ему магазином. Однако принимать человеческий облик мужчина не спешил... неожиданно его тело осветилось фиолетовым светом, после чего стало ясно, что тело его претерпело воистину громадную метаморфозу...

Карбункл. Искусственный Фантом, полученный при работе и исследованиях на стыке магии и науки, двух материй, которые, казалось не могли и не должны были пересекаться. Однако у Фуэки Соу это получилось. Ему было известно, что для превращения в чародея необходимо иметь в себе Фантома... а за неимением оного пришлось всего лишь создать для себя ненастоящего, фикцию, однако фикцию, которая могла бы даровать все необходимые ему возможности... Одной из таких возможностей было создание собственных магических камней, необходимых для производства колец, позволяющих применять определенные заклинания, а также одного из камней, служащего скрытой даже от его хранителя цели...

_«Твое время скоро придет, Медуза... Надеюсь, ты сохранила его... для меня»_

Однако это превращение не укрылось от странного зеленоватого монстра, которым, не буду греха таить, был Гремлин, наблюдавший за Белым чародеем с крыши соседнего к антикварной лавке дома.

_«Белый чародей... Мудрец? Оказывается, он жив?.. Как же долго он водил нас за нос... и для чего...»_


	9. Chapter 8

Позволь спросить, дорогой мой читатель... хорошая ли у тебя память? Часто ли бывает такое, что ты забываешь что-то важное, то, что ни в коем случае не стоит забывать, а, наоборот, стоит держать на поверхности реки памяти, дабы раз за разом обращаться к этому воспоминанию? Довольно нечасто? Однако ж... думаю, этому есть вполне рациональное объяснение. Ты еще не слишком стар. Ты многое можешь помнить...

К чему автор вообще завел весь этот разговор? Сейчас поймете. Поймете и, я думаю, не осудите бедного лорда, коему уже исполнилось много тысяч лет, но который на данный момент оказался заточен по неведомой причине в теле пятнадцатилетнего подростка, что нельзя не найти забавным, с какой-то стороны.

_Это произошло давно. Так давно, что, думаю, некорректно будет сравнивать эту дату с 2012 годом Новой Эры, положившим начало всей этой дивной истории. Нет... эта история отделена сотнями, а то и тысячами лет от привычного нам летоисчисления, и, в то же время, она происходила одновременно с нами. Удивлены? Заинтригованы? А именно таково течение времени в нашем мире... непредсказуемое и столь же необъяснимое, как и извечные вопросы, которые задает себе человечество и на которые никак не может дать себе полноценного ответа._

_Шел 187 год от сотворения мира. Во всяком случае, именно так считали здешние «ученые», которых очень сложно было сравнить с привычными нам. Хотя... чего вы хотите от мира и цивилизации, которую обошел стороной технический прогресс? Совсем обошел. До определенного момента. Однако не будем забегать вперед._

_Принцу по имени Эксальгар только что исполнилось 15 лет. Как и все мальчишки в королевстве, даже несмотря на свой титул и регалии, а так же вверенное ему после загадочной смерти родителей, которых он не мог даже вспомнить, припоминая лишь их силуэты, привычку отца говорить на каком-то странном мягком и мелодичном языке и мамин заливной смех, управление королевством, с которым, впрочем, успешно справлялся его опекун, Эксальгар был очень активным и взбалмошным. Думаю, увидев его на одной из улиц этого процветающего государства, вы ни за что не распознали бы в нем наличие королевской крови. Слишком уж любил молодой принц общаться с теми, кого высшее светское общество всегда презирало и считало низшей расой (а именно к такому приучали юношу практически с младых лет) — с обычными крестьянами и людьми, не имевшими в себе ни капли голубых кровей, однако оказывавшихся куда более интересными собеседниками, нежели высокомерные отпрыски дворца._

_Среди таких подростков выделялась одна девушка по имени Дэ Лит. Как и Эксальгар, она была круглой сиротой, страдающей амнезией и... склонностью к подшучиванию над потомком королей. Стоит отметить, что именно этой своей чертой она и нравилась молодому принцу. Конечно, закон не позволил бы ему взять в свои жены простолюдинку, однако... кто знает? Его опекун был уже достаточно стар и к тому времени, как Экс собрался бы делать предложение своей возлюбленной, он вполне мог бы обрести все регалии и возможности лорда, в чьих руках лежит управление целой цивилизацией... однако до этого времени юноше предпочитал просто проводить вместе со своей девушкой, которой так же нравился этот простой парень, хоть она и не могла даже сама себе ответить на вопрос, почему же, все свое свободное время, которого было очень много..._

_Одним таким вечером Эксальгар и Дэ Лит сбежали от остальной крестьянской ребятни на озеро, вода в котором была такой кристально чистой, что притягивала к себе взгляд и провоцировала желание искупаться. Сам принц, обнаруживший это озеро несколькими днями ранее, даже подумать не мог, что оно окажется настолько красивым... а оно было таковым и завораживала его взгляд не меньше, чем сама его прекрасная возлюбленная, рука которой мгновение назад выпорхнула из его, отправившись вместе со своей обладательницей бежать к водяной полосе этого прекрасного водоема и щупать воду, проверяя, насколько она холодная и есть ли возможность в ней если и не искупаться, то хотя бы помочить свои ноги... И озеро порадовало Дэ Лит своей довольно теплой водой для конца августа, а вместе с тем порадовало и самого Эксальгара, обожающего видеть счастливое лицо своей девушки._

_- Экс, а ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что в этом мире может быть еще какая-то цивилизация? - подождав, пока любимый присядет рядом с ней и положив голову ему на плечо, ласково спросила Дэ Лит._

_- Это... неожиданный вопрос... - растерялся Эксальгар. - Да, возможно, ты же знаешь, в этом мире возможно всё, даже самое немысли..._

_Принц осекся, ибо девушка неожиданно прервала его банальную и пафосную тираду поцелуем, от которого по телу парня начало разливаться наслаждение, кое он еще никогда и ни разу не испытывал. Это удивляло и... несомненно, это притягивало пятнадцатилетнего наследника престола, влюбленного в свою прелестную девушку-простолюдинку, не знающую, кто ее родители и кто она есть. Да и важно ли это, если двое просто любят друг друга? Любят вне зависимости от их социального статуса, любят всегда и в любой момент готовы бросить все и прийти на помощь любимому человеку... разве не это в конечном счете важнее всего?_

_Дэ Лит, предпочитавшая французские поцелуи всем остальным и достигшая в них, по мнению Эксальгара, необычайных высот блаженства, сегодня, однако, не собиралась останавливаться лишь на них. Ее руки проскользнули под рубашку принца, коснувшись его груди и осторожно проведя пальцем сверху вниз от шеи до живота. Юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности и того, насколько приятными были эти прикосновения для него... и словно что-то внутри подсказало ему сделать то же самое, заставив его руки скользнуть под платье возлюбленной и, не прерывая поцелуя, начать гладить ее спину, заставляя ее жмуриться и чуть ли не мурлыкать от неожиданного притока удовольствия._

_Парочка и сама не заметила, как спустя какие-то доли секунды оказались лежащими в траве и целующимися, не ограничиваясь, впрочем, лишь губами. Губы Эксальгара скользили по шее девушки, осторожно покусывая ее и чуть раскрываясь, обнажая кончик языка, когда он достигал ее подбородка. Все это заставляло дыханил Дэ Лит учащаться, а с губ ее самовольно и неожиданно сорвался первый ее стон._

_Будучи возбужденной, простолюдинке надоело лишь принимать удовольствие, которое приносил ей носитель королевской крови. Ей хотелось поделиться с ним тем, что она чувствует, выразить всё, что она не могла объяснить ему словами, но чувствовала каждой клеточкой своего тела. Это чувство было новым, странным, казавшимся запретным, но столь сладким, что мозг девушки не желал в данный момент ничего иного, кроме как продолжения действа, приносящего воистину божественное удовольствие, от которого тело начинало содрогаться, а каждая клеточка оного, начиная от низа ее живота, чувствовало тепло..._

_Губы Дэ Лит, наконец получившей шанс вырваться из нескончаемого потока поцелуев Эксальгара, которыми он покрывал ее тело, оказались на шее юноши, чем девушка не преминула воспользоваться и начала слегка покусывать его кожу, заставив стон слететь с губ принца. Думаю, не имеет необходимости описывать то, что чувствовал в этот момент Экс... его взгляд и счастливое лицо говорили все за него. Души и тела двух возлюбленных словно слились в одно целое, не желая покидать такое состояние ни на миг, а в мыслях думая только лишь об одном..._

_«Я хочу раствориться в тебе... стать частью тебя... любовь моя, мой свет и оберег...»_

_Спустя некоторое время (да, автор, как и сами участники сего романтического действа, не следил за временем в эти мгновения) молодая пара лежала на траве, смотря в небо и понимая, что они только что познали истинное счастье — возможность выразить все свои чувства к любимому человеку, оказаться понятым им и встретившим эти чувства взаимностью..._

_- Я... и представить себе не мог, как это прекрасно... - потянувшись, протянул Эксальгар и закрыл глаза, отдавшись сладкой дремоте._

_Дэ Лит чуть приподнялась на локтях так, чтобы ее лицо оказалось выше лежащего принца._

_Даже сейчас, после того, что между ними произошло, она не могла бы объяснить, почему она полюбила этого юношу. Конечно, в нем не было той манерности и высокомерия, которым славились все его родственники, потомки королевской крови, не было надменности... да и сама внешность его была обычной... однако что-то в любимом ее притягивало. На уровне ощущений, эмоций... девушка чувствовала, что между ними существует какая-то связь, но не могла объяснить это доступным для понимания языком... Потому единственное, что она решила сейчас сделать, - это сесть рядом с Эксом так, чтобы прикрыть его от палящих закатных солнечных лучей... эх, Эксальгар, хоть бы соломенную шляпку прихватил для своей девушки, да и для себя..._

_Она многое бы отдала, чтобы остаться с ним навсегда. Чтобы не покинуть его в эту ночь. Но другого выхода не было. Это было ее решение, которое далось ей... прямо скажем, с огромным трудом. Каким бы парадоксальным оно не казалось для знающего причину нужного ей исчезновения из жизни принца, это было ее решение. Именно потому девушка сейчас сидела с грустным, фактически каменным лицом, смотря на своего возлюбленного и словно пытаясь впитать каждую частичку, каждую эмоцию, что возникала на его лице во сне. Вряд ли она снова его увидит... а если и увидит, он не останется таким же._

_«Пора»._

_Девушка растаяла в облаке золотистой пыли, что обволокло ее тело за миг до исчезновения. Потревоженный Эксальгар проснулся и, протерев глаза, не поверил своим глазам, да простит меня читатель за вынужденную тавтологию. Его девушка... исчезла неведомо куда, а в том, что она исчезла, а не просто ушла, он был уверен. За все время, проведенное вместе, они научились очень чутко понимать друг друга, до малейших крупиц души обоюдно чувствуя себя и возлюбленного... но сейчас интуиция ничего не могла ответить принцу. Голос сердца молчал, силясь осознать утрату, смысл которой постепенно доходил до юного принца, заставив его взвыть от отчаяния, запрокинув голову к небу, где постепенно входила в свои владения луна, проводив закатившееся, дабы на следующий день вновь восстать, солнце._

_В тот же миг полил проливной дождь, смывая слезы, неожиданно зародившиеся в уголках глаз будущего лорда Эксальгара и рассеивая и без того мелкие частички золотистойй пыли, которую юноша не замечал, но которая, несомненно, как вы знаете, была связана с исчезновением его возлюбленной. Исчезновением, которое было очень сложно пережить._

_«Я знаю, что ты придешь ко мне. Я знаю, ты не могла покинуть меня навсегда. Я буду ждать тебя. Ждать столько, сколько для этого потребуется. Хоть всю свою жизнь. Я никогда не забуду тебя. Я не забуду ту, что подарила мне жизнь»._

_Он обещал не забыть ее, несмотря на все, что могло с ним произойти. Он вплел воспоминания о ней в ткань своей памяти, заставив их отпечататься на глубине его души, там, где никто не смог бы до них дотянуться и уничтожить то единственное, что держало его на поверхности, не давая скатиться вниз, в пучину отчаяния... Однако время и события, что оно повлекло в своем течении, распорядилось иначе._

_Спустя несколько лет опекун Эксальгара скончался. Принц, которому на тот момент исполнилось 20 полных лет, стал лордом, получив все надлежащие ему регалии и право управления подвластным ему королевством. Он принес клятву, обязавшую его делать всё на благо своего народа... однако ему не суждено было исполнить этот завет._

_Спустя три года после того, как юноша вступил на законный престол, в его мире появился он. Существо, что взбудоражило всю его цивилизацию. Существо, само существование которого было феноменальным для этого мира, однако же оно существовало. И ему суждено было отобрать власть у молодого лорда, заставив его подчиниться себе во благо народа, что так хотел сохранить Эксальгар. Называл себя этот захватчик Мессией, однако лорд обращался к нему лишь «Ваше Превосходительство»._

_События, что наложили печать на его душу, заставив самые глубинные его воспоминания оказаться еще глубже, там, куда до них не смог бы добраться и сам изменившийся и ставший настоящим эгоистичным монстром тиран-милорд._

_- Эксальгар! Эксальгар!_

_Голос... тот голос, что он так старательно пытался вспомнить, сейчас звал его... хотя нет, погодите-ка... это другой голос..._

- Эксальгар! Черт, очнись же! Эксальгар!

Услышав прямо рядом с собой чертовски громкий крик Делит и почувствовав, как она бьет его по щекам своими нежными руками, лорд открыл глаза, обнаружив, что находится в полулежачем положении, будучи прислоненным к стене соседнего к дому девушки дома.

- Что с тобой? Что случилось?! У тебя вдруг закатились глаза и ты упал в обморок! Ты так долго был без сознания! Что произошло?!

Стоит заметить, что, хоть парню и не нравилось, когда о нем кто-либо пекся, но слышать такой заботливый и испуганный голос девушки, в которую он был влюблен на протяжении теперь уже непонятно сколько долгого времени, было очень приятно.

- Я... вспомнил, - поднявшись на ноги, произнес лорд. - Вспомнил... тебя.

Непонимание и недоумение в глазах Делит было ничем по сравнению с тем, что девушка, которую он искал несколько, как ему казалось, тысячелетий или даже миллионов лет, стояла прямо перед ним и беспокоилась о нем... о, это было наградой за все его скитания, мучения и потери... Эксальгар сделал шаг к дочери аватаров и, ни говоря ни слова, поцеловал ее. Пораженная девушка ответила на первый поцелуй в своей жизни, почувствовав смущение и... неожиданный приток счастливого удовольствия. Однако нельзя было показывать это высокомерному, по ее скромному мнению, парню. Потому спустя несколько секунд девушка отстранилась и, удивленно изогнув бровь, с интонацией, унаследованной, видимо, от своего безумного отца, поинтересовалась:

- И что же вы вспомнили, mon ami? Что такого вы могли вспомнить, что вам захотелось сделать... это?

Неожиданно смутившийся, но нескрываемо довольный и счастливый Эксальгар отвел взгляд.

- Ничего... это трудно объяснить... объясню потом. Мы же направлялись к Вадзиме? Так давай не будем терять лишнего времени... - юноша потянул смущенную и вздрогнувшую, когда он взял ее запястье, девушку, за собой.

Однако в антикварном магазине их ждало разочарование. Лавка оказалась закрытой и, судя по забитым деревянными досками окнам, уже довольно давно.

- Молодые люди, позвольте узнать, что вы здесь ищете? - раздался голос позади них. - Хозяин магазина в данный момент не сможет с вами побеседовать, ибо он сейчас находится не здесь. Да и вам самим я бы советовал уходить отсюда... слишком уж опасно это место, в особенности для таких романтических и слабых парочек, как вы.

Задетые подростки обернулись и увидели невысокого человека в строгом официальном костюме и очках, словно недавно сошедшего с обложки какого-то серьезного журнала об успешных японских мужчинах. Во всяком случае, именно так охарактеризовала его про себя Делит. Ей, порой читавшей такие журналы, было с чем сравнивать.

- А кто вы такой будете? - спросил явно уязвленный нелестным эпитетом Эксальгар.

- Агенство национальной безопасности, нулевое отделение. Меня зовут агент Кизаки, - вытащив из внутреннего кармана пиджака характерную корочку и показав ее юноше, а затем столь же бережно и осторожно положив ее обратно на свое место, произнес мужчина. - Это место притягивает к себе одного преступника, которого мы не можем поймать уже несколько лет. Есть информация, что он...

- Что он вовсе не преступник, а всего лишь человек, который не остановится ни перед чем ради достижения своей цели, - раздался усталый голос откуда-то сбоку. Обернувшись, Делит, Эксальгар и Кизаки увидели стоявшего неподалеку человека лет пятидесяти.

Пораженный агент национальной безопасности прошептал :

- Это он... - притянув к себе подростков и прикрыв их собой, он продолжил. - Что тебе здесь нужно? Высунул нос из своей норки, Фуэки Соу?

До боли знакомый Делит слащавый голос расставил всё на свои места.

- Ему нужна ты, Делиииит-тян. А точнее то, что дало тебе силы меня одолеть. Не правда ли, Белый чародей... ой, простите... Мудрец? - усмехнувшись, с пожарной лестницы дома, в котором находилась антикварная лавка, спрыгнул Гремлин, материализовав свои клинки и встав между Фуэки и Кизаки.


	10. Chapter 9

Вряд ли тому, кто это читает, будут понятны чувства отца, видевшего смерть родной дочери от неизлечимой болезни. Все мы слишком молоды... и вряд ли сможем в полной мере осознать всю палитру этих чувств.

- Гремлин? - поморщился, словно от зубной боли, Белый чародей при виде своего нового противника.

Сора лишь кивнул и еле слышно рассмеялся, одарив Фуэки своей не сходящей с его лица улыбкой.

- Верно, Мудрец. Так скольких из нас ты водил за нос? Для чего тебе нужны были мы все? Да и нужны ли тебе были Фантомы? Отвечай!

- Ты просишь ответы... но зачем они тебе? Ты всего лишь маньяк... отброс общества, падаль... ты должен быть благодарен мне за то, что я даровал тебе новую жизнь... Гремлин, - сделав практически незаметный шаг вперед, словно означив начало боя, произнес Мудрец.

В руках его появилась флейта-клинок, которой он, не теряя ни секунды, и собирался нанести первый удар, который должен был стать для заносчивого парикмахера решающим и последним. Однако смерть не входила в планы смеющегося Соры, с легкостью отражавшего все удары бывшего своего властелина, которого он, впрочем, никогда и не признавал таковым, используя преимущество в виде супер-скорости и столь же виртуозного и быстрого владения парными клинками, тем самым выводив Фуэки из себя и заставляя начинать ошибаться.

Несмотря на видимую логичность профессионализма движений в схватке, Белый чародей начинал вести себя, как разозленный новичок. Фантому не приходилось даже напрягаться или опасаться пропустить лишний удар, потому как пират не показывал никаких чудес ближнего боя. Похоже, отец Коёми, поддавшись чувствам, забыл о той главной составляющей боя, которая являлась краеугольным камнем любого сражения на клинках - нельзя позволять гневу поглощать свое существо и брать верх над разумом. Еще средневековые мастера клинков, коих он, конечно же, не мог знать, но чью школу практиковал, замечали, что в схватке или же дуэли не должно быть крайностей. Злись, но не гневайся, будь расслабленным, но не настолько, чтобы растечься безвольной амебой на клинке своего противника, подставившись под удар. Именно это правило и начинал нарушать Мудрец, имеющий, однако, другие козыри в своем кармане. В буквальном смысле.

Несколько раз правая нога лорда Эксальгара, внимательно следившего за схваткой, дергалась, отражая желание ринуться вперед и защитить Фантома, хоть он и понимал, что в своем нынешнем состоянии он не способен ровным счетом ни на что. Однако же его каждый раз останавливала дочь пафосных и прекрасных аватаров, столь же внимательно следившая за схваткой и не желавшая вступления в бой еще одного дорогого ей человека. Да, хоть Сора и пытался убить ее, пытался погрузить ее в отчаяние, лгал ей насчет ее отца... все-таки он одумался. Сейчас он пытался спасти ее жизнь. Неизвестно, зачем она могла понадобиться этому сумасшедшему человеку, и какую цель он преследовал. Но одна она знала точно — с такими защитниками, как маньяк-парикмахер, купивший ей пончики, стоило ей только пожелать и... ну да, применить силу, и, порой высокомерный, но все-таки такой нежный Эксальгар, она не пропадет. Эти двое, наряду с ее родителями, просто не дадут ей пропасть. Да и сама она не собиралась так легко сдаваться, если все же наступит момент, когда силы ее союзников не смогут одолеть угрожающую ей опасность.

«EXPLOSION, NOW»

Прозвучавшие спустя мгновение после того, как Гремлин наносил очередной колющий удар, стремясь пробить защиту Мудреца, которая была далека от идеала, громкие слова насторожили всех, кто наблюдал за битвой. Спустя мгновение, услышав вскрик Соры и то, как его тело заискрилось от серии мини-взрывов, озаривших все его тело, Делит поняла, что произошло. Фуэки Соу, хитрец, готовый сделать всё, что угодно, ради достижения своей цели, в ту секундную передышку, которую подарил ему перемещающийся со скоростью, большей, наверное, чем скорость света, маньяк, успел снять со своего плаща кольцо, одеть его на палец и каким-то образом использовать на том устройстве, что находилось на его поясе, тем самым сумев одолеть стремившегося защитить тех, кого ранее сам пытался убить, Фантома, сохранившего в глубине своего тела нетронутое человеческое сердце и душу.

Тело Соры начало медленно оседать на землю, приобретя обратно свой человеческий облик вместо обличия Гремлина, в котором предпочел сражаться маньяк. На его лице застыла гримаса боли... можно было сказать, что это был первый раз, когда лицо парикмахера покинула снисходительно-безумно-детская улыбка, которой он привык одаривать своих собеседников, или даже противников, таким простым жестом подчеркивая свое высокомерное и безразличное к ним отношение.

_«Нет, он не мог умереть! Не мог! Не мог!»_

Мысли в голове Делит метались с такой бешеной силой, что девушка начинала удивляться, как Эксальгар, стоящий рядом, не чувствует фактически физических их ударов о стенки ее черепа. Однако отчаяние от смерти единственного, способного защитить ее, союзника, перекрывалось страхом от того, что она видела перед собой. Опустив свою флейту, Мудрец медленно повернулся к дочери Энтера и Эскейп, и властно поднял руку вверх.

- Ты пойдешь со мной. Если ты согласишься на это добровольно, то больше никто не пострадает.

С губ отчаявшейся и испуганной Делит почти сорвались слова согласия, но спустя секунду перед ней выросла спина агента Кизаки, поднявшего пистолет и нацелившего оный на убийцу серийного маньяка. Белый чародей усмехнулся.

- Ты думаешь, твое оружие сможет меня убить? Меня, покорившего силы и науки, и магии? Наивный... - Фуэки снял с края своего плаща еще одно кольцо.

«CHAINS, NOW»

В воздухе появились путы, которые, по замыслу создавшего их, должны были в тот же миг опутать и обезоружить противника. Однако на этот раз все пошло совсем не по его плану. Перед агентом национальной безопасности выросла еще один Фантом, носительница целого змеиного гнезда на своей голове, змеи из которого с легкостью перекусили цепи, поглотив ману, из которой они и состояли.

- Медуза? - приняв облик Мудреца, созданного им искусственного Фантома, и не веря своим глазам, поинтересовался Фуэки.

Приняв человеческий облик и распустив свои длинные волосы, Миса Иманори встряхнула своей головой, словно сбрасывая с себя всю ту паутину лжи, коей опутывал ее, как паук, Мудрец, все годы ее служения ему.

- Можешь не стараться, Белый чародей, Фуэки Соу, Мудрец... я уже запуталась во всех твоих именах. Ты посмел убить человека, который был очень мне дорог. И ты за это заплатишь.

Протянув ладонь вперед, Медуза материализовала на ней камень, своим цветом смахивающий на янтарь. Зрачки Мудреца, осознавшего, что ему не удастся одурачить бывшую свою прислужницу, и принявшего свой истинный, человеческий облик, расширились.

- И что ты собираешься делать? Решила испугать меня этим камешком? Ты даже представления не имеешь, как его использовать...

- Не имею представления? А зачем мне знать, как его использовать? Я могу просто его уничтожить... он ведь так важен для тебя. Нет, даже лучше... я могу скормить его моим змейкам... думаю, в нем достаточно маны, чтобы удовлетворить их голод. Бедный чародей, только подумайте, ему нанесет удар в спину та, которой он так доверял и которую предал сам... как же это грустно... - усмехнулась и вновь превратилась в Фантома Миса, видимо, собравшаяся привести приговор артефакту в исполнение.

Белый чародей не двигался, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на то, как девушка-Фантом собиралась уничтожить камень, лежащий на ее ладони. Однако в этот момент произошло то, чего она никак не могла ожидать. Скажу больше — этого действа невозможно было ожидать от человека, который его совершил. Хотя это ведь закон жанра, не правда ли?

Итак, Мису неожиданно оттолкнул и заставил выпустить камень из рук агент Кизаки, уже несколько минут как опустивший пистолет и жадно смотревший на артефакт, лежащий в ладони девушки. Теперь этот артефакт находился в его руках и... Медуза ужаснулась, когда, будучи непонимающая, поднялась на ноги и посмотрела на того, кого пыталась защитить. Тело Кизаки окутывало золотистое сияние, изменявшее всю его плоть и кровь. Видимо, этот процесс доставлял агенту немыслимую боль, потому что в данный момент он очень громко кричал, запрокинув голову к небу и смотря на него невидящими глазами. Мисе даже пришлось прикрыться щупальцами от жара, который источал бывший агент национальной безопасности, охотившийся на Белого чародея, а в данный момент превращающийся в нечто неведомое.

Однако спустя мгновение девушку отвлекло нечто другое, нежели непонятная метаморфоза, происходившая с одним из ее союзников или противников (сего никак нельзя было определить по имеющимся у нее данным и знаниям). Это был крик дочери аватаров, которую опутали цепи, наколдованные Белым чародеем, приближавшимся к ней. На пути у него тут же вырос Эксальгар, в ответ на появление которого Фуэки лишь хмыкнул и единственным взмахом клинка отбросил его в сторону, заставив юношу удариться головой о стену дома и потерять сознание. Медуза рванулась к Мудрецу, пытаясь вызволить вырывающуюся из его пут Делит, однако... не успела.

«TELEPORT, NOW» - прозвучало в воздухе, а в следующий момент Фуэки вместе со схваченной им девушкой растворились в воздухе.

По щеке Мисы, моментально осознавшей всю реальность только что произошедшего и упавшей на колени перед тем местом, где только что находился Мудрец, прокатилась слеза. Она хотела защитить эту девочку... защитить всех, кто был ей дорог... а в результате лишь потеряла их всех.

_«Сора... мой Гремлин... мой любимый маньяк... мертв. Этот парнишка, рвавший защитить девочку, без сознания... С этим странным агентом происходит что-то ужасное... Тот, кому раньше я могла бы доверить всю свою жизнь и все свои тайны, предал меня... Я жалею, что Фантомы не могут повторно впасть в отчаяние... именно его я сейчас ощущаю... именно этого я сейчас желаю... впасть в отчаяние и подарить жизнь чему-то, что не будет иметь моей памяти... найти упокоение в аду, где сейчас, скорее всего, страдают все Фантомы... все это будет лучше, нежели та реальность, что есть сейчас...»_

- Не переживай, Мииииииса-тян, - раздался голос с до боли знакомыми интонациями позади нее.

В глазах отчаявшейся девушки-фантома вспыхнула надежда. Однако, обернувшись, все ее надежды вновь рухнули, разбившись об страшную реальность. Тем, кто произнес фразу, которая, наверное, должна была вытащить ее из пучин отчаяния, был отнюдь не неожиданно воскресший Сора. Нет, это был некто неизвестный, стоявший как раз на том месте, на котором несколько минут назад страдал в результате неведомой трансформации агент-предатель Кизаки.

Перед Мисой стоял человек, которого она доселе не видела. Человек, чьи волосы были такими золотисто-русыми, что резали глаза, когда взгляд падал на них. Одеждой незнакомцу служил плащ, в то же время смахивавший на броню эпохи Сэнгоку, окантованный у воротника золотистым мехом какого-то бедного животного, которому не посчастливилось попасть под шальную стрелу охотника, заказавшего затем это одеяние. Хотя... стоило взглянуть на того, кто носил этот плащ, как сразу становилось ясным, что данный индивид абсолютно безжалостен ко всему, что видит. Его взгляд словно пронзал любого, на кого он был обращен, причем чувствовалось это как на физическом, так и на ментальном уровнях, заставляя оппонента вздрагивать от непонятно откуда нахлынувшего страха. На тебя смотрели снисходительно и свысока, словно показывая тебе, насколько ты никчемен перед настоящим властителем этого мира. Если брать во внимание двух наших героев, аватара Энтера и ныне покойного Фантома Сору, можно было отметить, что сей незнакомец являлся словно бы синтезом двух этих полулюдей. В его взгляде, в его манерах, в его стане присутствовали все те нотки, что были присущи вышеописанным личностям — безумие, бесконечный пафос, высокомерие, частица яростной ненависти ко всему, что попадает в поле зрения. Именно такое существо предстало перед Медузой, фактически впервые в ее жизни истинно напугав ее, видевшую за свою новую жизнь, подаренную ей устроенным Мудрецом Шабашом, немало чудовищ, коими, конечно же, и являлись Фантомы, порожденные отчаявшимися Вратами.

Незнакомец посмотрел на Мису и усмехнулся.

- Ты ведь меня боишься, верно? - парень чуть приоткрыл губы, обнажив кончик своего языка и проведя им по губам, заставив девушку передернуться. - Не стоит, Миса-тян, не стоит этого делать... я не опасен... или не настолько опасен, как ты думаешь. Меня зовут Лонг. Бессмертный и непобедимый дракон.

_В сознании девушки-фантома, все больше становившейся человеком благодаря своей способности любить и быть любимой, шевельнулась та часть ее воспоминаний, что относилась к воспоминаниям Врат, породивших ее. Она вспомнила, как в детстве ей часто рассказывали китайские легенды о драконах, представлявших, однако, доброе начало в сей мифологии. Но все же... была одна легенда, что всегда заставляла Мису в детстве вздрагивать от страха. И этой легендой была история о бессмертном драконе._

_Как известно, в китайской мифологии существовали четыре породы драконов. Это небесный дракон, охранявший, по повериям, чертоги богов и развозивший оных господ на колеснице; дракон скрытых сокровищ, который стерег находящиеся под землей драгоценности, будь то камни или же благородные металлы и ископаемые, и время от времени будоражащий жителей поверхности земли извержениями вулканов; земляной дракон, в подчинении которого находились все моря, океаны и реки, одним словом, вся водная гладь этого мира, и божественный дракон, от которого зависела любая погода, и которой любил попугать жителей громом с небес. Однако все эти драконы, как становится ясным из их описаний, так или иначе служили благому делу и всегда были благосклонны к поклонявшимся им людским цивилизациям. Но был еще один дракон... дракон, что появился в этом мире чуть ли не раньше, чем возник сам этот мир, и которому наскучило его вечное существование. Этот дракон называл себя бессмертным и, по одному из преданий, однажды он убил четырех своих собратьев, мотивируя это тем, что убийство оных хоть как-то могло развлечь его скучающее существо. Помнится, после того, как Миса слышала эту историю, она долго не могла заснуть, представляя во снах, как этот дракон прилетает и расправляется с ней..._

И вот перед Медузой появился таинственный незнакомец, назвавший себя бессмертным драконом. Незнакомец, которого она, судя по всему, породила своими руками, не удержав в оных доверенный ей Мудрецом камень.

_«Мудрец... знал назначение этого камня. Должен был знать... так почему же он отдал его мне? Почему сегодня он не пытался отобрать его у меня? И кто... кто этот парень? Часть плана Мудреца? На его ли он стороне... и что ему вообще здесь нужно?..»_

Лонг тем временем размял свои руки и, поймав непонимающий взгляд девушки, в котором продолжал отражаться страх, усмехнулся.

- К новому телу... человеческому телу бывает так сложно привыкнуть... я уж и забыл, когда последний раз находился в таком... хотя, стоит признать, в прошлый раз мне было очень весело... - с интересом взглянув на собеседницу и ожидая, что она улыбнется ему в ответ, но не дождавшись этого, дракон продолжил. - Однако не будем об этом... ты воскресила меня... помогла мне вновь появиться в этом мире... я тебе благодарен. И я отплачу тебе, я вознагражу тебя тем, от чего ты никак не сможешь отказаться...

С этими словами Лонг подошел к неподвижно лежавшему Соре и, опустившись перед ним на колени, приблизился своим лицом к его, словно собираясь поцеловать его в губы. В этот же момент от губ его оторвалось облачко золотистой пыли, распространившееся по всему тела маньяка-парикмахера и заставившее оное сиять тем же золотистым светом, коим недавно сиял и сам бессмертный дракон во время обретения им человеческого тела.

Спустя несколько секунд сияние исчезло. Гремлин открыл глаза.


End file.
